Shelter from the Storms
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: After taking a wrong turn and finding himself in an expected snowstorm, Nick seeks refuge in a widow's and her stepdaughter's cabin. Rated T to be safe. Genre always subject to change. All Barkleys except Eugene will at least be shown in parts of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

For as hard as the snow was coming down, Nick was more than grateful for the miracle he was given when he stumbled across a cabin. Being caught in a storm was not something that was supposed to happen.

"_You two go ahead." Nick, who was talking to the gentleman he and his brothers had just finished doing some business with, looked at Jarrod and Heath. "I'm staying another day. I'll head home tomorrow, using our usual route. When I get home, I'll go right to work with McColl and the men. Don't expect to see me before supper.'_

His words rang in his ears, and he growled. Nick wasn't pleased with himself. He'd taken a wrong turn and before he knew it, he was heading up into the mountains. He'd have simply turned around only the unexpected, early snowstorm had hit. It had made seeing hard. He wasn't even sure how far he had wandered. He just knew he was elated to see the cabin-as it, most likely, meant his life would be spared.

Though it was a struggle, he began tethering his horse to one of two posts that were holding up one side of an awning-the other side was attached directly to the cabin. However; before he finished, the front door was opening. A young black-haired woman who wore her hair in a bun, on top of her head, looked to be no more than twenty appeared-with a rifle in her hands. "Who are you?" She spoke loud-as the wind was starting to pick up again.

"Name's Nick Barkley!" Nick's voice had no problem carrying through the storm. "I was hoping this cabin was either empty or that whoever was here would let me stay until the snow stops." He nodded towards Coco. "Was hoping there was better shelter for him as well,"

After a few seconds, the young woman lowered the rifle and told him, "There's a rope tied on the east side!" She pointed to the opposite side of the cabin with her free hand. "If you hold onto it, it will lead you to the barn. You can stable your horse there and then come in, after you feed him." She told him where the animal feed was, and then hurried back inside and shut the door.

While Nick would have liked to get her name before he put Coco up, he knew that was extremely impractical. 'Guess I'll have plenty of time to get to know about her' he thought as he moved as fast as he could. It wasn't long before he had a hold of the rope that connected the cabin to the barn.

Once again, it was a struggle to get to the barn, though it was worth it. Once inside, Nick wasted no time in unsaddling Coco, quickly brushing him down, putting him in a stall and then feeding him. "Guess I best hurry and get inside, before our hostess decides I let go of the rope and got lost." He latched the stall door shut and then, pushing against the door while grunting a bit, Nick managed to get the door open and shut before he took a hold of the rope-which he had to grope for. Luckily, in spite of the raging snow, Nick managed to find the rope and, keeping a firm grip on it, followed it until he reached the side of the cabin. Then, placing his hands on the outside wall, Nick felt his way around the corner of the house. He was never so glad to feel a doorknob as he was then. He quickly turned the knob and opened the door.

A gust of snow blew through the doorway as Nick stepped inside. "Thanks for taking me in, Miss." Nick said as looked at his hostess who was standing next to the kitchen counter fixing some sandwiches. He shut the door and pulled the long wooden latch that was attached to the wall next to the door downwards, successfully locking the door and looked around the place he had been forced to see refuge in.

The living room wasn't any larger than ten feet by eight feet. A couch sat against the east wall while two chairs sat against the south wall; another one sat next to the door which was also on the south side. There was a bookshelf on the north side of the room, next a door that he assumed led into a bedroom. A pot belly stove sat in the northwest corner of the room. The west wall had a few flowery decorations and a couple of pictures, but no furniture whatsoever. There was an opening in the southwest corner that led into the kitchen-which was also small. He could see a table, chairs, a couple of cabinets and a sink. There was another door in the southwest corner of that room. Whether or not that also led to another bedroom, he had no idea. For all he knew, it could lead outside. If it wasn't for all the blizzard outside, he might have been able to tell whether or not the place had an outside door on the west side.

"Mrs." The black-haired woman correcting him brought him out of his thoughts. She sighed and continued talking, "Guess, technically, people would say my name is Widow Kegan. However, you can call me Mrs. Kegan or Elizabeth. Widow makes me sound far older than I am. At least, to me it does."

Nick's eyes widened. He couldn't imagine any woman staying up in the mountains without a husband, and she was definitely a lady. The dress she wore may not have been the fanciest only the light blue dress still had lace around the bottom of the skirt. Her white collar also had a bit of lace on it. She also wore what appeared to wear a simple pearl necklace, though he had the strongest feeling they were not genuine pearls. All of a sudden, he felt very out of place. If his family knew, if anyone knew, he was alone with a woman, in a cabin miles from anywhere… if she had a solid reputation, he sure didn't want to ruin it.

As if she could read his mind, she told him to relax. "We're not alone." She slid the small plate that held a sandwich across the table until it was in front of a chair. She then retrieved a glass from the cupboard and filled it with some goat's milk. Nick knew it had to be goat's milk…as he'd seen a goat inside the barn, but no sign of a cow. "You might as well eat something while I go check on Tabitha."

Since she'd just called herself a widow, he was going to assume she was talking about her daughter. However, he simply thanked her for the food, sat down and began eating while she disappeared behind the door next to the bookshelf in the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Previously:_

_As if she could read his mind, she told him to relax. "We're not alone." She slid the small plate that held a sandwich until it sat in front of a chair. She then retrieved a glass from the cupboard and filled it with some goat's milk. Nick knew it had to be goat's milk…as he'd seen a goat inside the barn, but no sign of a cow. "You might as well eat something while I go check on Adam and Tabitha."_

_Since she'd just called herself a widow, he was going to assume she was talking about her children. However, he simply thanked her for the food, sat down and began eating while she disappeared behind the door next to the bookshelf in the living room._

"I am sorry." Elizabeth stepped into the living room carrying two very thick quilts and, after managing to shut the bedroom door, walked over to the couch and spread the blankets out. "This couch is the only thing I can offer you to sleep on." She pointed back towards the bedroom she'd just left. "While this cabin used to have two rooms, one was burned shortly after my husband died. I was blessed to have some unexpected help when it came to getting the blaze out. Now, we only have one bedroom. I am not, with all due respect, permitting you to sleep there. It's not that large of a room. I fear the only 'pillows' I can offer you are these." She picked up two small 'pillows' that appeared to be more for looks than anything.

Nick, who wasn't surprised to hear her telling him such a thing, assured her he would be fine on the couch and the 'pillows' that were on the couch. "I thank you for the shelter and food." He then asked if he could pay her something for helping him out. "I have very little money on me at the moment, but I'm more than happy to pay for the food and lodging."

Elizabeth smiled, but shook her head. "I have no need of money up here. Though, if you don't mind cutting some wood in the morning, I'd appreciate that." As she seriously detested that chore, she was more than happy when Nick told her he would be more than happy to do it for her.

"I've cut enough wood in my life; will do a lot more in the coming days, I can do it for you." Nick smiled wide.

Elizabeth was shocked to have the thought _'Boy, those dimples sure do look good on you' _flash through her mind. Her husband had been in the ground less than a year; she knew society would say she had no business looking at another man in 'that way'. Though, on one hand, who was to say what amount of time was proper? Inwardly, she sighed. Guess, none of that mattered; she couldn't take another look at him. He had said his last name was Barkley…which meant there was a high chance that he was from Stockton. No, the sooner she got him on his way the better. "Breakfast will be at seven in the morning. You can cut the wood after that." She threw a few logs into the potbelly stove. Afterwards, she turned and started for the bedroom door. Due to how tired she was, Elizabeth said-without thinking to explain- "Just don't be surprised if Adam keeps an eye on you. That is, if he's around. He's leery of strangers at first, though he won't hurt you-as long as you don't make any sudden moves that make him think you intend to hurt him, me or Tabitha." She disappeared into the bedroom the moment she finished speaking.

He sat down on the couch, took off his boots and then pulled off his socks. Once he'd set the two items aside, he pulled his watch out from his pocket. He was shocked to see it was a little before eight. It made him wonder just how early the daughter she'd mentioned went to bed. 'Any child put to bed this early is going to be up before dawn. I'll be surprised if they don't pester her for breakfast before seven.' Nick thought as he lifted the covers up and lay down on the couch, adjusting the two 'pillows' the best he could. The whole time he wondered just how old this Elizabeth was. If she had a child, was she older than he originally thought? And who was this Adam she had just mentioned? Due to the fact that his day had started extra early, it didn't take Nick long to fall asleep in spite of the musings he had when it came to the widow who had taken him in and given him the shelter needed to save him from being frozen to death.

While Nick was relaxing on the couch, Elizabeth was standing at the foot of her stepdaughter's bed. The soon to be twelve year old was as smart, inquisitive and as active an any child could be. Inwardly Elizabeth sighed as she thought on the day she learned what her oldest brother had done…and the marriage that was waiting for her. That is, if she wouldn't fight it.

"_Why? What's going on, Cliff?" Elizabeth, who was curled up on a brown couch that sat in her oldest brother's home, sat straight up once he entered the room and told her to he needed to talk to her. She might have remained curled up on the couch only she knew something was up-as the man looked as if he was as nervous as a treed raccoon. That-the look in his eyes-made sitting up mandatory. At least, in her book it did._

"_I…" her brother took a deep breath and hurried on. "I talked to Jason Kegan. He's quitting the circus and going back to live up at his cabin-the one that sits a few miles up in the Sierras. He says he never should have left that area to begin with, said he's more mountain man than anything." Her oldest brother sighed as he thought about the gentleman and the circus that would pass through town more often than some people thought they should. Mr. Kegan was a good man only, Cliff had to admit, the man was out of place when it came to the circus. He continued, "Jason's mentioned more than once Tabitha needed a mother, but he didn't know of any woman who would consent to marry him, go up into the hills with him and care for the young girl." _

"_Don't tell me," Elizabeth shut the book in her hands, tossed it onto the couch and stood up. Complete disbelief was in her eyes. "You told him I'd do it. I mean, you told him I'd marry him and do both those things!" She rubbed her forehead and shook her head when he confirmed what she'd just said._

"_Do you know how old he is! Have you forgotten how young I am!" The disbelief in her eyes grew. Had her brother lost his mind?_

"_Look," He sat down on the couch and hurried to explain. "You may be young, but you have turned into quite a young lady. There's not many women around here and many of the men…" he paused, more than uncomfortable about the observations he'd noticed. "Well, let's say I fear some of them are getting some ideas…a few may even…well…." He couldn't bring himself to say what he feared. "Let's just say that; as much as I hate it, it would be safer for you to marry Mr. Kegan, go with him and help raise Tabitha. I can't keep an eye out for you all the time, not with running this farm I can't. You know Tabitha's language, and she trusts you."_

_A sick feeling grew inside Elizabeth. Her oldest brother didn't have to voice his exact fears-nor the fact that their own brother's name was among those 'few'. __**That**__ man-as she referred to him- was sick, perverted, had crossed lines with the law, and marred their family's name. She had stopped calling that particular brother by any name a few months before. _

"_What about Adam? Is Jason Kegan going to insist that something be done about him?" Elizabeth eyed her brother._

_The fact that her oldest brother thought something needed to be done about 'that problem' was a matter he kept to himself. How could he do otherwise when he knew she would fight getting married if he insisted that she wash her hands of Adam._

Her mind came back to the present, to her responsibilities and the fact that she had a Barkley in her home. 'Guess this wouldn't have happened if I'd just taken you back to town, any town' she spoke quietly, so as not to wake the sleeping child. That was something that might have happened except she felt sure her late husband had stocked the root cellar full of food that would last through the winter, and she'd grown accustomed to the mountains. That being the case, she hadn't thought it necessary to think about leaving until spring rolled around. Adam was doing fine in the mountains; he would be fine on his own. He'd have to- as he did not belong in the valley. "You know how to throw some curve balls, don't you?" She glanced upwards only to hear the thunder clap not a second later. "I'm not even going to ask if that was a reply" she thought as she climbed into her bed, hoping she could relax enough to get a decent amount of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Jarrod! Heath!" Victoria smiled as she descended the staircase. Her sons had been gone for almost ten days; she was happy to see her oldest and her stepson, though she began looking behind them. No one had to tell Jarrod or Heath who she was looking for.

"He stayed behind." Jarrod repeated what Nick had said and then added, "We ourselves got sided tracked on our way home; so, he will be here for supper."

"It will be good to have everyone at the table tonight, been quiet with just Audra and I here." their mother smiled as she hugged each one of them. "So, did your business go well?" She asked as she followed Jarrod and Heath into the living room.

"As well as we could hope for," Jarrod beamed as he poured them all a drink. "Where's Eugene?" He had expected to see his baby brother, not hear that his mother and sister had been alone.

"He had to go back to Berkeley. He had a chance to test out of the last class he is required to take, said his professor thought he already knew more than enough and could almost guarantee that Eugene pass any test the college might hand him." Victoria smiled wide as she thought how Eugene had surprised everyone by doubling up his study time and passing tests right and left. She was eager to see him in the graduation ceremony her youngest would soon be participating in.

"Jarrod! Heath!" Audra, who had been in the kitchen with Silas, cried out in delight as she entered the living room. "Where's Nick?" She looked around, and Jarrod repeated what he'd just told Victoria.

"I, for one, am ready for a bath and a good cigar." Jarrod added as he finished explaining to his sister what their hot tempered brother had planned.

The family might have said more only a knock sounded on the door. Since he was the closest, Heath went back into the foyer and opened the front door. He, along with the rest of the family, was shocked to see McColl standing on the other side.

"What's wrong?" Jarrod asked; he didn't like the concern in their foreman's eyes. "Did Nick go and lose his temper with one of the men or something?" There was a slight curve to his mouth when he asked the question, betraying the fact that he wanted to laugh. Though, any temptation to laugh on his part-or on the part of any of the Barkleys-vanished when confusion appeared in McColl's eyes.

"Some of the men have been a bit rowdy today. When I saw the front door shut behind Heath, I hoped that meant Nick was here as well. I was going to apologize for having to drag him out of the house the moment he got home." The fact that the foreman was concerned to find his boss not home could be seen clearly in his eyes.

Each and every one of the Barkleys' eyes widened as they felt shock waves roll over them faster than rain running down a window during a bad storm. "Nick's not with you?" Jarrod took a step towards McColl.

"No, I haven't seen him since you all left. None of us have," McColl nodded towards the window; since there were men around the corral, the Barkleys figured their foreman was talking about the hired help.

"I don't like this." Heath spoke up. "Like we said, with our own delay, we all three should have arrived today. He said he was going straight to work and wouldn't be at the house until supper."

Victoria felt concern only it was just past noon. "There's plenty of day left. I don't think we should worry too much unless he doesn't show up by dinner time." She then suggested Heath go talk to the men who were causing problems for McColl. "They all respect you." She pointed out once she'd made the suggestion.

"Sure thing," Heath gave his stepmother a small, lopsided smile and followed McColl out of the living room while Victoria and Jarrod found themselves telling Audra, who was allowing her fear to show, to calm down.

"Like Mother just said," Jarrod laid his hand on Audra's shoulder. "The day is still young. Let's not worry until it's necessary." Even as he said the words, he felt a tingle in his gut. He made himself suggest Audra go outside and get some fresh air.

"Good idea, think I'll go riding." Audra smiled and hurried out of the room.

The minute the door shut, Victoria-who had been eyeing her oldest closely, demanded that Jarrod tell her what was wrong. "And don't tell me nothing. I can tell there's something bothering you.

Why did she have to have that ability? The ability to read him so well? Though, he didn't know why he asked such a question. She'd been doing that for as long as he could remember. 'Mother's Intuition' was what Jarrod had often it called. "Nothing I can put my finger on and, to be honest, everything might be fine." Jarrod moved to the window and looked out. He didn't like feeling strongly something was off and not knowing what it was. "After all, in spite of all the times Nick teases me, I'm not right every time."

Victoria walked up beside her oldest. Of course he wasn't right all the time; he was human. Still, he'd been right more times than he'd been wrong…especially when it came to his siblings. Maybe it was a side product of having to step in and help her raise Audra and Gene after Tom was killed, or maybe it was just a natural gift he had. Either way, she knew worrying before it was necessary would do neither one of them any good. "There's plenty of things to do today. Let's not insist on worrying unless it's absolutely necessary. I'm sure he simply changed his mind and decided to go into Stockton before coming to the ranch."

Jarrod could easily seeing Nick doing such a thing if he hadn't already said he would go help McColl. Nick never changed his mind when it came to when and where he would be on the ranch. Making himself smile, he nodded slightly. "He does like patronizing the saloon after a long trip. Think I'll go take that bath and get a cigar." He then walked out of the room.

For Victoria's part, she stayed by the window gazing towards the road for a few more minutes before leaving the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The smell of fresh coffee and bacon drifted from the kitchen into the living room and tapped Nick on his nose. He was just thinking to open his eyes when he heard Elizabeth say rather sternly, "Adam! You're not supposed to be in here! What happened? Did Tabitha leave the back door open?"

Nick found himself wondering just who Adam was. He was unprepared to hear what sounded like a low, moaning sound roll through the air…and it didn't sound human. His eyes shot open. The second his eyes focused to the light, Nick had his heart jump into his throat as he scrambled to sit up. He couldn't believe there was a huge black bear in the living room looking at him.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth quickly apologized. "I wasn't thinking when you first arrived. When I realized my mistake, I came back out of the bedroom last night. I was going to tell you all about Adam only you were already asleep. I thought I'd have time to tell you more this morning." By the time she finished speaking Nick saw a young girl step out of the bedroom. He was surprised once more when Elizabeth not only started talking, but signing as well.

"Why didn't you let him out the back door?" A questioning look appeared on Elizabeth's face as she talked to the child.

"Not know we have company," Tabitha shrugged as she signed back. "Sorry."

'Of course she didn't,' Elizabeth inwardly sighed and gave herself a lecture for not waking her stepdaughter and telling her about their visitor. "I'm the one who's sorry. I, obviously, have had my mind on other things." She said as she signed. "Go get dressed for the day. I'll take care of Adam." She then opened the front door, told the animal to go outside. Then, due to the look of disbelief that was still on Nick's face, Elizabeth looked on her guest apologetically. "My late husband and I were trying to get him adjusted to the outdoors. I'm still working on it and, to a large degree have been succeeding. He isn't here nearly as much as he used to be, spends most of his days roaming the mountain side and sleeping in various spots. Still, he shows up now and then. I am actually hoping that by next spring he will be ready to be totally on his own. Adam should soon be in a cave, ready to hibernate." She then went back into the kitchen, asking him if he wanted a cup of coffee as she did so.

"Yes, thanks." Nick, who had managed to put his heart back into place, quickly threw his socks and boots on. Then, to be polite, he started to fold the blankets he'd used. He was surprised when he felt a tap on his arm. He turned to find Tabitha pointing to the blanket and then started signing.

Elizabeth, who had seen the confusion in Nick's eyes, figured he didn't know sign language. That being the case, she told him, "She's offering to take care of the blankets while you come and get your coffee, along with something to eat."

Nick smiled and handed the young girl the blanket, even as he asked his hostess how to say thank you. After Elizabeth showed him, Nick looked at Tabitha, smiled and made the sign he'd been shown. He was pleased when the young child grinned wide. Though, when she made another sign, Elizabeth had to once again tell him what was being said.

Nick sat down at the table. There were two plates in the middle of the table. One held pancakes while the other held bacon. Elizabeth was placing three smaller plate around the table with utensils next to the plates. He looked out the window. From the looks of it, he was thinking the storm the night before had dumped at least a foot of snow on the ground. "It can't be easy for you up here, alone with your daughter." He turned his gaze away from the window. He might have added 'and a bear' only he was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that she'd have a bear around in the first place.

For a moment Elizabeth said nothing. Memories of her first two years ran through her mind. It had not been an easy adjustment to make, living so far away from other people. Still, Jason had been more than kind and patient with her. In fact, they'd had a very platonic relationship the first two years of their marriage. "Stepdaughter," She corrected Nick as Tabitha stepped out of the bedroom and headed for the table. "Tabitha's mother died when she was an infant. Typhoid broke out in the town where they lived, and she contracted it. Though, I ceased to think of Tabitha as a stepchild a long time ago. And, no, it's not easy at times, though we manage. It helps that there's a couple living, roughly, seven and a half miles away. They drop in now and then, to check on us. It was Philip and Marie who helped me put out the fire I mentioned." The fact that the couple were the only neighbors she had was something Elizabeth saw no reason to state. After all, she was sure Nick Barkley could figure that one out on his own. By the time she finished speaking Tabitha was sitting at the table. Once the food was blessed they began eating.

After he'd eaten some of what had to be the best tasting food he'd had when he wasn't eating his mother's or Silas's cooking, Nick again looked out the window. While the sky was nowhere near ugly or threatening looking, it still had plenty of clouds. It made him think that, once he had wood chopped for the young widow, he'd best figure out the fastest way back to the path he'd been on before he'd taken a wrong turn.

"I'll get the wood chopped for you before I leave." Nick said as he picked up his empty plate and started to stand…only to find Tabitha standing up, signing something and then holding out her hands.

"She's telling you she'll clean up. She always helps me clean up after breakfast." Elizabeth explained.

Remembering the sign for thank you, Nick thanked the young girl -which had Tabitha beaming-and then headed for the door. Once he out of the cabin, Elizabeth was shocked when Tabitha put down the plates and signed "He be good catch for you."

Without thinking, Elizabeth snapped "TABITHA!"

It didn't matter that she hadn't signed. Her stepdaughter, who could read lips somewhat, understood what Elizabeth had exclaimed. It only made her eyes sparkle and laugh as a smile spread across her face. "WHAT? I deaf not blind!" The young girl continued chuckling as she hurried to clean up the table while her stepmother felt grateful their visitor would soon be on his way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"I'm worried." Audra, who was sitting at the table, next to her mother, looked around the table. Heath and Jarrod had just taken their seats. They looked more than concerned. "He should have been here last night, and now it's been raining off and on. He could be in real trouble someplace." She wasn't saying anything the others didn't already know. She was simply the first one voicing the thought.

Jarrod let out a long sigh and, after glancing at their mother, looked at his sister. "Heath and I have been talking. After we're done here, we're going to back track and see if we can find anything." He wasn't surprised when Audra stiffened.

"I …" she started speaking only to have a knock come at the door. She practically flew out of her chair and out of the dining room. The others were right behind her.

"Fred!" All four Barkleys, who felt as if their hearts had jumped three feet in the air, feared the lawman had brought bad news…especially since he looked so serious. "What is it?"

"Is Nick home?" Fred looked around the foyer and into the living room.

"No, he isn't and he's supposed to be. We were just discussing that issue. Why? Is he supposed to have done something?" Jarrod couldn't see that being the case only, with the sheriff in their house looking for their hot tempered brother, he couldn't help but think that was the case.

"Oh, no, sorry," Fred, who quickly realized what message he was sending, apologized. "It's just that I have a prisoner in town who claims Nick can back up the fact that he-my prisoner-was in a card game with him a couple of days ago."

"What's the man's name and what does he look like?" Heath, who had at least been near Nick when his brother had played poker, asked.

"Hyrum Hillman, black hair, thin black mustache…" Fred started only to have Heath interrupt him.

"So thin he could slide through a closed door," Heath shook his head as he thought on the one, very childish, gambler.

"You were there?" Fred's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Not in the game, just the room." Heath told him. He then apologized and told Fred he was changing subjects. "Nick was supposed to be home yesterday. Any chance, you could ride with us in spite of the fact we may get rained on? Just for a spell- in case,"

Fred, who hated the idea that something could be seriously wrong, nodded. "Only I need Heath to give me a written statement-I mean, saying that he saw Mr. Hillman in the game. Our illustrious new bank teller," Fred's eyes rolled as spoke, "is claiming the man tried to rob him during that time, among other things. For reasons I won't state here, I highly doubted him only I still needed someone to back what Mr. Hillman is saying. I was going to suggest he ask you to represent him, Jarrod, only with Nick missing, I'll suggest he get someone else."

"Please do," Jarrod held the door open, after Fred said he needed to leave if he was going to join them later.

"I'm going to throw a few things together." Jarrod shut the door, turned around and headed for the staircase.

"Me too." Heath quickly followed his oldest brother.

"I wish we could do something." Audra felt as if she was trying to climb an invisible wall-or at least her nerves were. She wanted to know Nick was fine, and that he'd soon be home.

"All we can do for now is wait." Victoria paused and then said as she too headed for the stairs, "Though, there's nothing wrong in us getting prepared to leave…just in case we need too."

Audra wasted no time in joining her mother on the steps, though she made Victoria chuckle when she asked, "We're not telling Heath and Jarrod, are we?" She wasn't surprised when Victoria told her that she-Audra-was absolutely correct. "After all, just because we're preparing to go…there's no guarantee we are."

While Jarrod and Heath were packing, Nick was in the barn saddling Coco. However, he dropped everything when he heard an unearthly noise. 'What on earth?" Nick hurried out of the barn. He was horrified to see that a filthy trapper or mountain man-he wasn't sure which- had grabbed Tabitha. Having no voice, all she could do was make loud noises. Elizabeth, who had exited the cabin just as fast as Nick had left the barn, was equally horrified.

"Let the child go!" Nick, who whipped out his pistol faster than anyone the stranger had seen, bellowed.

The man let out a string of cuss words, let go and took off running the best he could through the snow. Nick would have gone after him only he felt he needed to check on Tabitha first. That being the case, he hurried over to see if the man had hurt her…as did her mother.

"Are you all right?" Elizabeth signed the question that Nick automatically asked, before asking himself why on earth he expected the deaf girl to reply without knowing what he had said.

"Fine, thanks. Mr. Barkley save me." Tabitha signed, and then asked, 'What Old Man Kline doing here?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth signed and then turned her focus onto Nick. "Thank you. That man is crazy. I'm not sure I could have gotten Tabitha away from him." The whole time she was talking, she was fighting to keep herself from shaking, and Tabitha was holding onto her tightly.

"Who is he?" Nick, who didn't like the fact that the man could come back and try again, asked.

"Name's George Kline," Elizabeth spoke with disgust in her voice. "He and my late husband used to be friends…used to be are the three key words. We don't know where or why only that man has been slipping," she tapped her forehead indicating she was talking about mental issues, " for a few years now. After attacking Jason and claiming Tabitha was his, my husband ran him off-told him if he slandered Tabitha's late mother again, he'd kill him. You see, Jason and his late wife didn't even know Mr. Kline while she was living. It wasn't until Tabitha was around a year old that my late husband met the man. He hasn't been around for about fourteen months. I thought he'd left the area." The fact that she felt a huge amount of fear was something she could not hide.

Nick didn't like the idea of leaving Elizabeth and Tabitha alone now, though he couldn't stay either. 'It was Phillip and Marie…' the words the young widow had mentioned came back to his mind. "I can't make you move only, with that man in the area, any chance this Phillip and Marie you spoke of would take you in? At least for awhile?"

Elizabeth, who had been signing everything he said-in order for Tabitha to be included in the conversation-hesitated only to have Tabitha sign to her.

When Elizabeth saw the questioning look in Nick's eyes, she confessed Tabitha was begging her seek refuge with their friends. "They live seven and a half miles from here." She pointed off to her left. "But, with this snow, I fear it will take a whole day to go that far. Tabitha and I will have to leave first thing in the morning. When he gets a chance, Paul could stop by here and get some of the food." He'd have to-she couldn't stomach the thought of the food just sitting there, going to waste.

Thinking of Mr. Kline-and not knowing where he was, Nick spoke up. "If you don't mind the extra company, we can leave in the morning. Afterwards, on my way home, I'll send a telegram to my family explaining my delay. I don't want you have to deal with Mr. Kline on your own—should you run into him again."

For a second Elizabeth hesitated. "You don't even know who I am." Elizabeth said-even as she thought of her decent enough brother in the valley and the one sitting in prison. "Why would you help me?"

"Because I want to," Nick smiled at the beautiful widow. "Please, let me. I promise to be nothing but a gentleman." His smile grew and his dimples were once again very visible.

'Blast those dimples!' Elizabeth thought as Tabitha tugged on her sleeve and begged her to accept Nick's offer.

"I hate to admit only we could use your help in getting to my friends-everything considered." she signed to Tabitha while speaking to Nick. "I'm just sorry we're going to be a burden to you."

"It will be a pleasure helping the two of you, not a burden." Nick assured her as she took Tabitha's hand. Soon the three were inside-Elizabeth and Tabitha packing while Nick kept an eye out the window. That is, after making sure the back door was secured shut.


	6. Chapter 6

Shelter from the Storm Chapter Six

_Previously:_

_ "It will be a pleasure helping the two of you, not a burden." Nick assured her as she took Tabitha's hand. Soon the three were inside-Elizabeth and Tabitha packing while Nick kept an eye out the window. That is, after making sure the back door was secured shut._

The sunlight hit the snow, making it glisten and shine. It almost blinded Nick. At least, he felt like it was. Tabitha, who sat behind him with her arms around his waist, was feeling the same way. The young child had surprised both her stepmother and Nick when she practically begged to ride with him. Though, after thinking on the matter, both had to admit it probably had a lot to do with the fact that Tabitha was trusting him to protect her from George Kline-as Nick did before.

When it came to Elizabeth, she and her horse were riding on Nick's and Coco's left side. While both had held onto the hope that; perhaps, it wouldn't take all day to get to Phillip's and Marie's-that hope had been dashed that morning. They'd awakened to find two and a half feet of snow on the ground. It made Nick glad he'd brought his good winter coat with him instead of the lighter one he'd almost taken.

_"You don't have to come with us." Elizabeth, who feared their unexpected guest might find himself stuck spending the winter with her friends as well, pointed out the fact that the road back to his home was the same amount of miles from her house-just in the opposite direction. "I do know the way."_

_ "I don't doubt you know the way." Nick said as he threw his saddle onto Coco and watched her do the same with her horse. "But are you really prepared to face Mr. Kline on your own?"_

_ "I have a rifle." Elizabeth straightened up. "I know how to use it."_

_ While he could see a great amount of confidence in her eyes, Nick could also see an equal amount of worry-as she'd glanced at Tabitha who was standing near one of the stalls. While the young girl wasn't signing, Nick-who had looked at her as well- could see the plea in her eyes as she looked back at him. They were imploring him to stay close. He knew it was because Mr. Kline's attack upon her still had her more than unsettled. "No," Nick shook his head and turned his attention back to Elizabeth. "I'm going with you as far as your friends' home. I'll worry about myself afterwards." He led Coco out of the barn._

It was then that Tabitha had grabbed onto him with one arm and signed to her stepmother. _'He's coming with us, isn't he?" _When Elizabeth had answered in the affirmative, her stepdaughter had practically begged to ride with Nick.

Elizabeth hadn't liked the idea only Nick persuaded her to let the child do as she asked. _"We don't have the time to reason with her on the matter. Besides, my horse can handle me and a young child-even in deep snow. He's in excellent health_." Those had been his exact words, and Elizabeth had relented_._

Nick, who could see Elizabeth glancing up at the sky every once in awhile, didn't have to ask what had her worried. When they'd left her home, the light blue sky had been devoid of any clouds, and there had been absolutely no wind blowing. It had been two hours since they left her home only, thanks to the deep snow they were traveling through, and the wind which had eventually started blowing- they'd only been able to travel two and a half miles. "Is there someplace we can take shelter if we need to?" Nick asked as the wind started blowing harder. It made him think there was no way they'd make it to her friends before the wind was at least blowing what snow was on the ground into their faces. As it was, it was getting pretty close to doing that anyway.

Elizabeth silently groaned, wishing none of this was necessary. Why did Mr. Kline have to show up? "There's a few caves scattered around. One of them will be coming up here soon. Jason made it-along with a few of the other ones, livable and kept various items in them, just in case. Because of the distance between my friends' place and mine, Phillip has insisted keeping the same caves stocked with various items as well. If we need to, we can take refuge in one of them."

Nick wasn't blind. He could see how uncomfortable Elizabeth was with the idea of taking shelter in any cave. Though, like the young widow, he didn't know what else they could do. Then, wishing to divert their focus away from where they might or might not have to take refuge, he asked when she'd started taking care of Adam. "Bears are not the type of animal I would envision anyone taking care of on their own."

"I was around twelve, and a friend of mine-who worked at a circus-was supposed to be taking care of some of the animals." Disgust filled her eyes as she told of the neglect and bad treatment the poor creatures got. "Never did tell the man I was going behind his back and caring for Adam and the rest. One day-after I'd been there a few years, the man left Adam's cage unlocked. Don't ask me if it was on purpose or not, I don't know. Folks around town were going to shoot him only I found him first and hid him. My oldest brother went and talked to them. I figured they'd just take him back only the jerk that 'took care' of him had lied, and they too would have killed him. I continued to hide him, refused to tell them where he was. Long story short is…one of the temporary workers got the owner of the circus to offer to sell the animal to one of my brothers. My oldest brother refused, but the second brother consented." She shook her head. "I can't believe they agreed to it. I mean, you don't just go around selling bears as pets. Then, again, there's many things people do that boggle my mind." She paused and then shrugged, "They wanted too much for him only," she paused again, almost as if she should continue. Finally, before Nick could push her to finish, she sighed, "My brother shocked them by coming up with the money. I didn't tell them that a portion of the cost included every penny I'd saved. Didn't ask my brother how he'd come up with the rest,"

"Mighty good brother to do that," Nick stopped his horse long enough to unfold the collar of his coat and lift it up; the wind was beginning to pick up and snow was starting to hit his neck. He was surprised to see an extremely uncomfortable look flash through her eyes when he made the comment. It made him wonder what she wasn't saying. Though, as he'd spied what appeared to be two caves side by side not a hundred feet from them, he changed the subject as he nodded in the direction of the shelter. "Are those two caves among the ones you were talking about?"

"The one on the right isn't a cave; it just looks like it could be from here." Elizabeth pointed to the true cave. "That one on the left, we can use it." She pushed her horse forward, as did Nick.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A/N The unincorporated towns HOLDEN and HAYNES mentioned in this chapter are-as far as I know of-fictional. If such towns did, or do, exist, I don't know it.

A/N Reminder… I labeled the category as Drama and ROMANCE. That is not changing.

Heath, Jarrod and Fred, who had left their horses at Holden's Livery Stable, stood in front of the town's general mercantile. They would have been at their destination sooner only they'd stopped anyone and everybody on the way their-asking if they'd seen the missing Stockton Rancher. Having no success, they'd continued traveling until they arrived at the small, unincorporated town. So far, the few men they'd been able to talk with had all said the same thing. As far as they knew, Nick had left on time, saying he was heading straight home.

"I'll go talk to Hans Miller." Fred looked at the two Barkley brothers. "He's the closest thing this 'town' has for a sheriff. I'll meet you back here." The lawman pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the hands on the face of the small time piece. "Let's say in an hour, if not before? It's not like this is that large of a town."

"Sounds good to me." Heath looked down the street. He could see a small brown building with the words ADAM'S TAVERN written in bold letters above the doorway. "I'll go see if anyone in there knows anything."

Jarrod nodded towards the store behind them. "I'll go in here." He said as he watched Heath and Fred walk away. However, he didn't go straight in. How could he when he found himself gazing towards the nearby snow covered mountains? That was another thing that had delayed them. The unexpected rain storm the valley had received. Both the snow and rain were early and had caught everyone off guard. The fact that he couldn't seem to take his eyes off the mountains made him wonder if his hot tempered brother was actually 'up there' only that made no sense. If his goal was to go straight home, why go up into any hills or mountains? Finally, he turned around and entered the store.

Once inside, Jarrod looked around. The west wall was full of non-perishable food items, along with some kitchen supplies. The east wall reminded him of all the small 'boxes' a post office would hold-only these were slightly larger and full of miscellaneous items. There was also a table near the west wall, full of material for the women who wished to sew new clothes for their families. The counter was at the front, and a slightly balding gentleman in his late forties stood behind the cashier drawer. Jarrod knew him instantly.

"Roy Johnson!" Jarrod smiled as he moved quickly to the counter. "I didn't think you and Liza would ever leave San Francisco! What on earth brought you here?"

Roy's smile-which had been as wide as the ocean when he saw who had entered the store-shrunk slightly. "I'm sorry, Jarrod. I should have written to you only I couldn't do it. Every time I did," He held up his hands, "these things forgot how to work. The thing is, my Liza passed away last year. I needed a change of scenery, and my daughter invited me to work here with her and her husband until I was ready to face the city without her mother."

Jarrod felt horrible for his acquaintance, and also felt a bit of fear grip his heart. He hoped and prayed that-permanently losing a family member- would not be in the cards for his family any time soon. "My condolences." He said before taking a deep breath and asking if Roy had talked to Nick before the rancher had left town-and could he back up the fact what Jarrod had been told so far. Jarrod then told him exactly what the others, so far, had said. When a frown appeared on Mr. Johnson's face, concerned filled the man's eyes, and there was no answer for a minute, Jarrod found himself holding his breath-half afraid he'd hear bad news.

Roy, who could easily tell what the most famous attorney he knew was thinking, shrugged his shoulders. "It's true Nick had no other plans before he left here only, no, he didn't get away as soon as he'd intended too. I needed some help, and he insisted on giving it. He was a good two hours behind schedule when he left here."

Again, Jarrod saw a frown and the concern. It took him only a minute before he knew where the concern was stemming from. "The first storm that hit us wasn't all that long after he left, was it?"

"No," Roy shook his head. "I think he had time to get a good ways from here, but-" he turned up the palms of his hands and, not knowing about the wrong turn Nick had made, said, "I'm not sure where he'd have taken shelter." His eyes held the question, "Are you now thinking the same as me?"

Jarrod didn't like it. Even if Nick had been caught out in the storm, he still should have made it home before anyone went looking for him…or at least crossed their paths. That being the case, he had no problem following the storekeeper's train of thought. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "He told us he was using the same route as us. That first storm changed those plans."

Roy, who sincerely hoped that was the only problem, agreed. "It might have."

Jarrod pointed to some wrapped jerky and then handed Roy some money. "Thanks, thanks for everything." He then bid the gentleman goodbye with the intention of going to find Heath only, by the time he'd shut the store door behind him, Heath and Fred were both heading his way. The looks on their faces told Jarrod that, most likely, they had learned the same thing.

"What did they tell you?" Heath gestured towards the store.

Jarrod repeated everything. He wasn't surprised by the frustrated sighs that he received as a reply. "We might as well head home. If he has indeed taken another route, he should be home before we are-or shortly afterwards. Even as he spoke the words, he again felt a pull towards the mountains and, without half thinking, he allowed his eyes to drift towards the giants and their white blanket.

Heath and Fred quickly followed his gaze-thinking that; perhaps, the storms had chased Nick back to Holden. They were shocked to realize where Jarrod's eyes were actually focused.

"You don't think he's up there! Do you?" Heath and Fred both asked at the same time, confused as to what had turned Jarrod's mind in that direction.

"I don't know. I…I hope not." Jarrod looked at Fred. "Would it hurt to pass through Haynes on the way back to Stockton?"

Heath and Fred looked at each other. Haynes was the nearest town to the base of the mountains, and would add ten miles to their journey. Still… "Fine, but I'm wiring mother and Audra. Don't know what I'll say, only I'm sending them word of our delay." Heath looked back at Jarrod, who wasn't about to fight his blonde haired brother. Why should he when he had thought about doing the very same thing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_Jarrod repeated everything. He wasn't surprised by the frustrated sighs that he received as a reply. "We might as well head home. If he has indeed taken another route, he should be home before we are-or shortly afterwards. Even as he spoke the words, he again felt a pull towards the mountains and, without half thinking, he allowed his eyes to drift towards the giants and their white blanket._

"_You don't think he's up there! Do you?" Heath and Fred both asked at the same time, confused as to what had turned Jarrod's mind in that direction. _

Jarrod, Heath and Fred headed towards Haynes-hoping that the rainstorms had ended for good; and that, by some wild chance, they'd find the missing Barkley was actually there. While they were doing that, Nick was sitting on the floor of the cave he, Elizabeth and Tabitha had taken refuge in. He was watching Tabitha writing in the cave's dirt floor. Since he did not know sign language, the two of them had taken to writing out their conversation. For her part, Elizabeth had wandered to the mouth of the cave-her coat buttoned to the top. If she could have told the wind off, she would have. If it wasn't for the wind, they could have continued towards her friends' home-even if it was at a snail's pace thanks to all the snow. After all, the sky was still clear. However, the wind was doing its best to pick up every snowflake that had fallen the night before and toss them through the air-making it extremely hard to see, and near impossible to push any horse to travel in it.

Tabitha, who had seen Nick looking towards Elizabeth more than once, took the stick in her hand and wrote _You like her? You want court her? _The whole time she was smiling from ear to ear.

Nick, who had quickly learned there wasn't a shy bone in the young girl's body-when it came to asking any question that was on her mind, chuckled. _Yes and Maybe. _He then wrote in the dirt '_We need to worry about getting the two of you to your friends, not if I am going to court Elizabeth.'_

He laughed when she wrote in the dirt _'Why?'_. Afterwards, he excused himself and, standing up, walked over to where Elizabeth was watching the snow fly around. He leaned against the wall of the cave and studied her face. He could tell she was concerned-he figured it was because she feared they'd wind up being stuck in the cave for longer than any of them would like. He couldn't blame her there. "You said your late husband had a number of caves like this one. Where's closest one?"

Elizabeth, keeping her eyes on the flying snow-which had begun to settle down due to the wind decreasing its rage, replied, "Roughly three miles…about a mile from my friends. They actually use it as well. That is, when there is a need. Jason and Phillip were like brothers. They always had each other's backs." A far away look appeared in her eyes as she spoke.

Nick assumed she was thinking on her late husband and his friend. However, he didn't ask- as the mention of brothers and backs had Nick watching the scenery as well, though his mind was in another place for a few minutes.

"_You sure know how to get into a fix, don't you?" Twenty year old Jarrod teased Nick after he and their father had thrown a rope down into a mine shaft and pulled the young sixteen year old out of the hole._

"_You're lucky your brother knew where to look." Tom, who was standing next to his oldest son, had known Nick was in trouble had been looking for him only, with no idea of where the young man was, hadn't been having any luck._

On the heels of that memory of him and Jarrod rescuing Heath down in Mexico. It made him think that, since he wasn't where he was supposed to be, they were out looking for him. That thought made him feel a bit guilty only, since he still didn't think it was a good idea for Elizabeth or Tabitha to be traveling to their friends alone, he didn't know what to do. "It's always good to have that…I mean, having someone to watch your back. I know my brothers and I are always looking out for each other."

He wasn't surprised to see a bit of sadness flash through Elizabeth's eyes, as he-again-thought she was thinking on her late husband and this Phillip she had spoken about. Then again, maybe… "My being here and the fact that my brothers are, more likely than not, looking for me is not your fault. Remember, I insisted on coming."

With her mind on her oldest brother, the force behind his arranging a marriage for her and the fact that it was a Barkley helping her and her stepdaughter, Elizabeth turned her gaze to her Tabitha. "I _do_ feel bad for you family only the worry they must be going through is only a portion of what got to me. Truth is, not all families are so lucky…I mean, many brothers are not as close as they could be. Or, worse yet, due to their own choices and the consequences that follow, their relatives want nothing to do with them. Now," Elizabeth turned completely away from the opening, "I am hoping it will be safe enough for us to travel soon. Why don't I draw a map in the dirt on this cave's floor? I don't think it's not really smart for only one of us to know the route." She pointed towards the cave floor. "That way you'll know exactly where we're going."

Nick, who couldn't help but wonder if Elizabeth was talking about her own family, would have loved to get her to tell him more. As it was, he watched her draw the map.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Victoria walked into the billiard room to see Audra standing on the verandah-the French doors were wide open. If it weren't for the fact that rain had just started pouring down, the Barkley matriarch would not have batted an eye. As it was, she walked past the furniture and joined her only daughter-who was watching the storm. She didn't have to have twenty/twenty to see the troubled look on the young woman's face. Though, Victoria kept silent-sensing Audra would talk when she was ready. When she did, her mother wasn't surprised to find out where Audra's thoughts had been.

"Do you think they're out in this? Do you think they'll find him?" Audra kept her eyes forward.

Victoria thought on the telegram that McColl had given her not two minutes before the rainstorm hit. She would have told Audra only the young woman would only stress out more than she was already. Victoria put her hand on her daughter's arm. "I'm sure all of them are keeping dry." She stressed the word all, not wishing to list all her sons' names, along with Fred's.

"He's supposed to be here." Audra's voice was low, almost a whisper. "There's no one to bellow and complain with me about the news we got today from Eugene."

'_Please forgive Rebecca and I only, after discussing it at length, we decided we just wanted to get married and avoid all the hassle. We are on our way to New York for our honeymoon.' _Victoria ran the first few lines of the letter they'd received from Gene just that morning through her mind. Her youngest had been courting a young blonde-haired student nurse for close to a year. She had a very wonderful bed side manner and, when not in school or working at the closest hospital to the college, she was working with a nearby orphanage. While she'd have preferred a wedding, she understood their decision.

"When it rains, it pours." Victoria removed her hand from her daughter's arm and joined Audra in watching the storm. "When it comes to Gene and Rebecca, I have been thinking. I don't think anyone should be surprised. Gene has never been comfortable around large weddings or receptions and, from what I've been able to gather from our talks, Rebecca hasn't been either."

A smirk appeared on Audra's face for a split second-as did a bit of laughter in her eyes. "I know, and I'm not shocked-not really. I just want Nick around to complain with me. It's no fun doing it alone." The somber tone that had been her companion before the comment returned. "They've got to find him; they just have to."

Victoria agreed, but standing around moping wasn't going to help the matter any. "Why don't you come up to the attic with me. We've got to go through all the items donated to the orphanage and other places."

"Thought you weren't going to do that until tomorrow." Audra turned around; confusion was in her eyes as she looked upon her mother.

Audra was right; Victoria had had other things planned. Still, her daughter needed a distraction. Truth be told, she did too. "No reason we can't do it now." Victoria started towards the hall which she could see-due to the fact that she'd never shut the billiard room door.

~oOo~

It might have been raining in the valley; however, all had been quiet in the mountains. That was something Nick was grateful for as he, Elizabeth and Tabitha had left the cave the first moment they dared and began the journey to her friends once more. After a long discussion, they'd made each other laugh when they'd both said, '_The sooner we get there-or to the cave closest to their home, the better off we'll be' _at the same time_. _Thanks to the fact that her late husband had stored a couple pairs of snow shoes in the cave they'd used, Nick was now leading his horse -making it so the animal could follow him. It might not have made it a hundred percent better on the animal only it still seemed to help. He glanced at Elizabeth who had amazed him by insisting on using the second set of snows shoes and paving a path for her horse as well.

"_If you can do it for your horse, why can't I do the same for mine?" Elizabeth spoke sharply and stood her ground while having a 'battle' with Nick when he tried to get her to continue riding her horse. She'd then softened her tone. "I'm sorry, let myself get agitated and I shouldn't have. I just want to help Belle. Tabitha will continue riding your horse. That is, if you don't mind."_

Nick found himself admiring Elizabeth as they trudged forward through the snow. She'd never once complained and, more than once, had made some humorous comment in spite of the less than ideal circumstances. He had glanced back at Tabitha more than once. Every time there had been a look that said quite loudly, 'I'm trusting you and my mother on this'. It had felt rather humbling. Any other thoughts that had wanted attention were pushed off to the side when both the cave that Elizabeth had mentioned and Phillip' and Marie's home came into view. As the young widow had told him, the cave wasn't all that far from the Harrisons. It appeared to be; maybe, a mile away. Still, he looked up at the sky…there were clouds that had not been there before. They were rolling in fast and the wind was picking back up. He wondered if they had enough time to even make it that far. If another storm did hit, it's not like there was a rope for them all to hold onto. Before he could decide, Elizabeth was speaking.

"Let's take refuge in the cave. The snow is starting to ball underneath Belle's feet. She could use a rest and, even if she isn't signing anything to me, I think Tabitha would like a break from the cold as well." Elizabeth stopped and turned her face towards her stepdaughter before looking at Nick. "Besides, I think we're going to be getting at least another couple of inches of snow within a short period of time." Elizabeth then added silently, _'I hope that's all we get.'_

Nick agreed, for he had the same concern-as his horse was having a similar problem. "Let's get into the cave and get a fire started." He headed for the cave only after Elizabeth signed their intentions to Tabitha, who immediately sighed with relief. She was starting to feel the cold, and she did want to feel the heat from a nice, warm fire!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Elizabeth built a small fire inside the cave, using some of the firewood stored inside. She had explained to Nick that her friends had gone ahead and replaced the wood her late husband had used the year before. "They thought it a good idea to keep his 'strange ideas' up, said it couldn't hurt anything." She looked at Nick apologetically. "I'm sorry. I mean, that this trip is taking more than the one day we originally thought it would."

Nick, who was going through the stored supplies to see what they could use, assured her she had nothing to be sorry for. "I'm just glad we didn't need a wagon to make the trip. I mean, that we could carry the bedding on the back of the horses, and that your friends have continued to use these to store needed supplies." That part still amazed him, not many people would have been this prepared.

Elizabeth nodded as Tabitha sat down near the fire and warmed her hands, though she kept an eye on Nick and the boxes on the west side of the cave. "So am I." She paused and then sighed. "I just wish Mr. Kline hadn't showed back up. I truly thought he was gone for good."

Nick, who had walked over to the fire, handed Elizabeth and Tabitha some jerky he'd found. "There's some beans in one of those crates." He gestured towards the wall of the cave. "But we don't have enough water to cook them in. We'll have to get some of the *snow and melt it. It may not be the best only, from what I can see, it's the only choice we have."

Elizabeth nodded. Jason had had to do that a number of times while he was alive. She told Nick as much. "He truly belonged up here. It's a wonder he lasted at the circus as long as he did." She chuckled and then added that his late wife had to have had something to do with him sticking around. Without half thinking she *confessed her brother had arranged the marriage. "At first, I thought Cliff was crazy. I mean, Jason was old enough to be my father only, I admit, I have no regrets. He was a good husband, and Tabitha did need someone who knew sign language." She didn't know why, but she found herself removing the locket she had made sure was with her when they left her home. She handed the jewelry to Nick, after opening it up. "That was taken just after we exchanged our vows, minutes before we left the valley to come up here."

While Nick was shocked to hear such a marriage had been arranged, he admired Elizabeth- for doing her part to make the union work, and for giving Tabitha a stepmother who could communicate with her. Though, he said nothing as he took the necklace from Elizabeth and looked at the picture. The gentleman in the picture definitely looked like a stereotyped mountain man. How he'd ever wound up in a circus was something Nick figured he'd ask about at another time…if he did at all. "I…" He started to speak only to hear the sound of footsteps coming from outside the cave. Instantly, he thought about Mr. Kline and he stepped in front of Elizabeth, whispering for her to get Tabitha's attention-in order to tell the young girl to hurry and stand beside Elizabeth.

"What wrong?" Tabitha signed once she was with her mother.

"Don't know," Elizabeth replied back, and then held onto her daughter.

It seemed like an eternity-when it was really less than a minute, before a man appeared in the entrance of the cave. Sure enough, the still very filthy looking, Mr. Kline was staring at them. It didn't take him long to start swearing up and down, and calling Nick every name in the book. "You're helping her take away what's mine!" The old man took a step to forward only to have Nick pull his gun out of its holster.

"The child is not yours!" Nick barked. "Just leave and go on your way!"

Furious at hearing Nick order him to leave, the man started to move again only to widen his eyes and freeze…how could he do anything else when he felt-and saw out of the corner of his eyes, a huge black paw on his shoulder one minute and then heard a loud roar right afterwards.

Elizabeth looked close to see if it was Adam. However, before she'd decided one way or the other, Mr. Kline panicked and, pulling his own pistol out, whirled around. He never had a chance to fire as the black bear swatted him like a fly-sending Mr. Kline up against the wall of the cave. The man fell limp onto the dirt floor. The fact that he was dead…or soon would be…was evidenced by all the blood running out of his head and onto the dirt… something that had Tabitha wrapping her arms around Nick, out of fear. However, before the Nick and Elizabeth could react, there was another growl. Before Nick, Elizabeth and Tabitha knew it, the bear that had at least fatally injured Mr. Kline was out of the cave and fighting with another bear.

"Are any of them Adam?" Nick, who couldn't see any difference, whispered.

Elizabeth, who'd signed the question to Tabitha-so as not to leave her in the dark per se smiled. "The second one is. Don't ask me how I know, I just do."

They weren't exactly sure how long the fight between the two bears went only, when all was said and done, the first bear had run off…and Adam was making his way into the cave.

"Guess it's a good thing he's used to sharing quarters with you." Nick, who was gently patting Tabitha in order to calm her down- said-even as he wondered what would happen to Adam once Elizabeth took Tabitha and went down into the valley.

As if she read his mind, Elizabeth spoke up and told him she'd decided to talk to Phillip about that very issue. "I've been thinking and Adam knows Phillip and Marie, and they like him as well. IF we do indeed leave this place, I don't think they'll have a problem either helping him to finish adjusting, or simply letting him come like he's used to." Then retrieving two small containers that were stored in the cave, she and Tabitha, who had finally let go of Nick, began gathering up some snow.

A/N *I looked it up and, as long as someone isn't planning on melting snow and drinking it for days on end, they would be just fine…or should be anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The sun was shining bright, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. That was something Nick and Elizabeth were grateful for as they and Tabitha were once again traveling at a snail's pace towards her friends'. The three of them had wound up spending the majority of the day and all night in the cave-grateful for the supplies that had been there. When Nick had asked why Elizabeth had left the items where they were when she lost Jason, she had told him, _'I didn't see a need to remove them when my husband passed. I mean, Phillip stills wanders around these parts, and I and Tabitha have traveled to see Marie before. Oh, not in the winter, but does that matter? Food is still food no matter what time of the year it is. I figured it might be wise to leave things as they were.'_

Nick, who had watched Elizabeth interact with her stepdaughter, admired the young woman who had not uttered a word of complaint since they'd left her home. Sure, he knew plenty of women who traveled through snow without saying a word, only he knew plenty more who acted as if it would be the death of them. It also amazed him when he'd learned she was a mere fifteen years old when she'd agreed to marry Mr. Kegan for the sake of his deaf daughter having a mother who knew sign language.

He thought on what Elizabeth had said about not every family watching out for each other-and the feeling he got that she was a bit uncomfortable around him. It made no sense. Surely, she knew he would not hurt her or Tabitha. For some reason, those musings made him realize she'd only talked about her marriage to her late husband, raising Tabitha and her life since entering the mountains. Not one direct word about her family or the years before her marriage. It made him wonder even more about her past - made him wonder what on earth she had seen and been through to make her willing to accept help from him while still being leery of him.

Elizabeth, who had caught Nick glancing at her now and then, could pretty well guess – by the questioning look in Nick's eyes- that the man had a few questions racing through his mind. She was also painfully aware that she'd failed miserably when it came to hiding how she felt around him. Guilty feelings ran through her, knowing he was probably wondering what he had did or said to make it so she wished this journey would just get over with. Only, try as she might, she couldn't seem to get herself to tell him it wasn't he himself that was the problem. After all, doing that would mean having to mention 'that' brother's name and all he'd done, including the one horrible event she wished she could have stopped. That is, once she'd accidentally learned about it. Still… "I can never thank you enough …" she started to speak only to see Nick's eyes widened as he stopped his horse. She did the same and followed his gaze.

She quickly saw what he was looking at. She looked closer and then chuckled. "It's not just any bear; it's Adam. Thought for sure he'd have stayed in that cave we left." She started pushing her horse forward again…as did Nick. "Guess he wants to make sure Tabitha and I get to Phillip's and Marie's okay."

"He's pretty loyal to you." Nick smiled, thinking maybe he was wrong to have worried about leaving Elizabeth and Tabitha alone at their cabin. Then again, there was no guarantee the bear would be around if Mr. Kline had decided to show up there again either. Even if he was, Nick wouldn't have put it past the man to shoot the animal to get to Elizabeth and Tabitha. Right or wrong, he was glad the man had been killed by the other bear.

"He has been." Elizabeth shook her head slowly. "For his sake, I hope he has grown accustomed enough in these mountains to stay here without getting it into his head to try to find me…" she paused-a portion of her hating to admit a loud what she'd only thought in her head. Finally, she spoke the words out loud. "I hope he can handle it here by himself should I take Tabitha and leave the mountains."

Nick didn't know why it should surprise him to hear her admit leaving was an option. Then again, maybe he'd just assumed since she'd stayed after her husband died, it meant she had no intention of moving that far from her home. "If I'm not out of line, may I suggest you look into the school for the deaf if you do? It would give her some friends and further her education." He wasn't surprised to see a ray of emotions in her eyes; however, it did startle him to realize a small amount of fear was in her eyes as well. Again, he couldn't help but wonder what she'd experienced in the twenty-one years she'd been alive. That-her age-was something he'd learned the night before.

"Maybe," Elizabeth admitted. "It's not a bad idea. She then stopped talking.

Nick might have tried to continue the conversation only her friends' home was drawing close, and he could see a gentleman standing on the porch.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Phillip Jackson stood on his porch puffing on his cigarette. He never smoked in his house due to the fact that it literally made his wife sick. The wind was playing with his long brown hair and equally long beard. Just after tossing the last of the cigarette into the snow, he turned to go back into his home only to see riders off in the distance. For as long as he'd known Elizabeth, he knew right away who the one rider was and, since he could see a child behind the second rider, he knew his favorite brown-haired "grandchild", Tabitha, was with them. However, the third rider—Phillip strained his eyes. He'd had a number of occasions to actually travel to Stockton when the weather was nice, had actually seen the Barkleys-though he'd never had the time to take and actually meet the family. 'It can't be!' Phillip thought as he slowly realized who he thought the third rider might be. He turned, opened his front door and called for his wife, a red headed, hazel woman who stood-if she was lucky-five feet tall.

"What is it, Phil?" Marie seldom called her husband by his full name. 'With no middle name, how are you supposed to know when I'm mad at you?' That had been her reasoning when she'd shortened up his name. "What's wrong?"

"We have company." Phillip pointed towards the approaching visitors.

"ELIZABETH!" Marie gasped as she hurried towards the edge of the porch. "Something has to be wrong; why else would she and Tabitha be coming?" After making the first statement and asking the question, she added, "You don't think Elizabeth went and got married again, do you?" She could hardly believe that one…especially considering their dear friend had not left the mountains since Jason grew ill and passed away.

Phillip, who had had long talks with both Jason and Elizabeth together and conversations with each separately was still reeling from realizing who was with his friends. "If that is who I think it is, why would she marry a Barkley? Or should I say, why would a Barkley even look at her?"

Marie rolled her eyes. "She's a good woman and," she pointed her finger at her husband. "It was you who said that particular brother should not be held against her."

"As you just pointed out, it shouldn't be. That doesn't mean most people wouldn't do such a thing. And, in this case, I don't think it would be a good idea for the two of them to be together." He shook his head. "Something else has got to be going on. " Phillip stepped down onto the first step that led up to the front porch and waited for their friends and Mr. Barkley.

"Hello, Phil, Marie," Elizabeth spoke up as she and Nick stopped their horses in front of the Jacksons' home.

Seeing no reason to having their company stay outside, Phillip motioned towards the door. "Take Tabitha and go inside Elizabeth. Mr. Barkley and I can take care of your horses." He wasn't surprised by the shocked looks that leapt onto Nick and the young widow's faces.

"You know who I am?" Nick looked at Mr. Jackson as he held onto Tabitha's arm as the young girl slid off his horse, and then dismounted himself. By that time, Elizabeth was already off her horse.

"Never actually met you face to face only, yes, I've seen you from a distance and know of your family." Again, Phillip wasn't surprised by the nervous look that had appeared in Elizabeth's eyes. "The women can visit in the house while we take care of the horses."

Nick, who had noticed new friend's nervous look as well, frowned slowly as she and Tabitha disappeared into the house with Marie. However, he said nothing-deciding he was going to corner her later and demand to know what the problem was. Well, not flat out demand like he would if it was another man he was talking to only not knowing what the problem was-that was getting to him, especially since he really liked what he'd seen so far.

Once inside the barn, the two men led the horses towards a couple of empty stalls. Then, as he led Coco into an empty stall, he looked at the man he'd just met. "Elizabeth and her stepdaughter need a place to stay for awhile." He went on to explain why he was with the Kegans in the first place, and what had happened just moments before he'd intended to leave. "The man is dead now." He went on to tell Phillip what had happened. "However, we were closer to your home than hers. Still think it might be a good idea if she stayed here, though that's up to you, your wife and her."

Phillip let out a low growl. "That man was insane. He should have been committed a long time ago. Might not be kind of me only I'm glad the bear got him." He shut the stall door behind Elizabeth's horse, and then looked at Nick. A part of him said to say nothing -as Nick would be leaving the first chance he got. Phillip was sure of that. Only, he and Marie had talked about getting Elizabeth to take Tabitha down into the valley, and to the deaf school. If they did that…maybe the chances weren't very high his and his wife's dear friend-who they looked upon as a surrogate daughter- would meet up again with Nick only she could. That, along with the way Nick had been looking at Elizabeth when she went into the house, made it so he looked at his unexpected visitor and toold him, "You're looking in the wrong direction."

Nick, who had also shut the door to the stall that held Coco, was confused. Only, when Phillip glanced towards the front of the barn, the Stockton rancher quickly caught on. If that man was thinking along those lines, maybe he wouldn't have to push Elizabeth for any answers. "If you and your wife were as close to her late husband, and are as extremely close friends as she has said, I can understand your protectiveness towards her. Only, I would think that any decisions like who she sees would be up to her-or is there something I should know?" He leaned against the stall, keeping his eyes on Phillip.

Phillip felt a huge struggle start inside of him as he turned away from the stall he was by and started walking towards the front of the barn. He didn't want to see Elizabeth involved with a Barkley. Not because he didn't like what he'd heard about the family- he did, and not because Elizabeth was only pretending to be a good woman-she wasn't putting on an act; still…. He shook his head. "Some might say it's not my place to tell you." He opened the barn door and stepped outside, shutting the door only when Nick too had exited the barn. "Only, I love her as if she was my own daughter. If you are seriously looking," he sighed as he started walking towards the house. "We need to talk."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

_Previously:_

_Phillip felt a huge struggle start inside of him as he turned away from the stall he was by and started walking towards the front of the barn. He didn't want to see Elizabeth involved with a Barkley. Not because he didn't like what he'd heard about the family- he did, and not because Elizabeth was pretending to be a good woman-she wasn't putting on an act; still…. He shook his head. "Some might say it's not my place to tell you." He opened the barn door and stepped outside, shutting the door only when Nick too had exited the barn. "Only, if you are seriously looking," he sighed as he started walking towards the house. "We need to talk."_

Nick sat on a chair in the far-left hand northwest corner of the Jackson's living room…which was a good nineteen feet in width and fifteen length. There was a couch on the south side of the room. There was a homemade coffee table in the middle of the room. A nice sized, five shelves, book case stood next to the east wall; it looked to be made of oak-or at least made to appear that way. He guessed it was also made by hand. There were also a guitar and a banjo hanging on the north wall. There were three ways to exit the living room. One exit was an archway near the couch; the kitchen was on the other side. If you wanted to get to the 'washroom' you had to go through the kitchen. The second exit was a door that stood roughly three feet way from him-he'd been told it led a bedroom and small den, as well as staircase that led up to two other bedrooms. Such a nice up, up in the mountains, was still something Nick couldn't believe. The third was the front door which, naturally, led out to the porch. Nick was still amazed the Jacksons had built such a fine home up in the mountains.

However, as nice as the place was, he was watching Elizabeth-who was visiting with Marie on the couch while Tabitha was lying on a huge bear rug that had been placed in the middle of the room; she was reading a book. As he nursed a glass of homemade whiskey-compliments of Mr. Jackson-he thought about the trip from the Kegan cabin to the Jacksons. It had been one of the slowest journeys he'd ever made-and a cold one. It still amazed him how Elizabeth had never voiced the slightest complaint. He also thought on the supper they'd just finished…Elizabeth had cooked it. Her cooking at her cabin had been wonderful, but the dinner here had been downright delicious. It had occurred to him it was because the Jacksons had a larger selection of spices she could use. He knew that because of a comment Mrs. Jackson had made. After thinking on those things, along with how good she was with Tabitha, his thoughts turned to the conversation he and Phillip Jackson had had after leaving the barn-and continued in the man's den.

_"When I ask this, I don't want you to answer me." Phillip turned his head as he walked towards his home. "Only think of a family, any family, that you know that is bad." When Nick nodded-indicating he'd thought of a few people, Phillip continued. "For the sake of argument, imagine that family having a member who was as good as gold-how hard you think they'd have to work to get others around them to accept them as different? I mean, different in a good way." Phillip opened the front door and let Nick in… telling his wife, who was in the living room with Elizabeth and Tabitha, that he and Nick were going to the den. Only when they'd closed the room's door, did Phillip Jackson repeat his question of how hard it would be for a good person to be accepted if they came from a bad family-or at least one that had a mediocre reputation, and had at least one very bad member who seemed bent on destroying the family name._

_ Nick leaned against a built-in bookshelf…the whole time wondering how a man who looked like a mountain man lived in a beautiful home up in the mountains. However, he did not dwell on the Jacksons nor their home. Phillip's words had Nick's curiosity at an all time high. "Is that what happened with Elizabeth? I mean, she's the only good apple in the bunch-as it were?"_

_ "No, not in the way you are meaning it." Phillip walked over to the only window in his den and looked outside. After a few minutes, he turned around and leaned against the window sill. "Her oldest brother, Cliff, is a decent enough man. I mean, he's as honest as he knows how to be…pays his bills and helps people when he can. Still, I wouldn't go to him if I needed someone to have my back. The only time he showed he really cared about anyone was the day he talked to Jason and told him that Elizabeth knew sign language, was a good cook and would make him a good wife." He went on to explain the reasons behind the man's actions. "You see, Cliff knew their family's name had been badly bruised and tarnished by their brother. There isn't a good bone in that man's body. Cliff wanted his sister to have a name that would enable her to hold her head up, not make it so society gave up on her before she had a chance to live. As Elizabeth sadly learned, if her other brother steps in and helps someone, it's because he has ulterior motives." He paused and asked if Nick knew about Adam._

_ "Yes, and she told me. Are you saying her other brother helped to pay for the animal because he had other plans?" Nick asked, the disgust he felt could be heard in his voice._

_ "That's exactly what I'm saying. He was looking into a circus back east and trying to get a deal worked out. He didn't tell his sister that, of course. Adam would not be roaming free if that man had known his sister would be married and gone with a week after he helped buy the animal. To be honest with you, we are pretty sure now his share of the money used for the purpose of the animal was stolen." He paused as his shoulders slumped slightly. "She writes to Cliff once or twice a year, but she has no contact with her other brother since the day he went to prison. We learned quite by accident, he'd gotten out of prison only to turn around and get thrown back in…this time he got life."_

_ Nick processed what the man was saying and the clues jumped out at him… "Her oldest brother's named Cliff." Nick leaned forward. "Their brother is serving life in prison." He asked slowly, almost in disbelief, "Are you saying she's a Hyatt?"_

_ "SHE'S A KEGAN!" Phillip answered sharply, without thinking. Then, letting out a long, drawn out breath and relaxed just a little. "Yes, her maiden name is Hyatt. Now you know why I said you're looking in the wrong direction. You can't become involved with her…not in 'that' way. It would only cause division in your family, and hurt everyone. Elizabeth and Tabitha need a shelter from the 'storms' per se…not to be pushed out into the cold-as it were."_

Nick came out of his thoughts when Marie asked him if he wanted something to eat, and invited him to spend the night. "Phillip can take you to the road that leads down into Haynes in the morning. We're sure you can make it to town before night. Though, to be on the safe side, my husband will draw you a map that shows a few places you can take shelter in if you need it."

"That would be nice." Nick said-even as he looked upon Elizabeth and Tabitha. As he did so, he had the thought_ 'From what I have seen, she's as good as Mr. Jackson said. Why should I hold what Cass did against her?' _In that moment, he decided he'd corner Elizabeth later and offer to take her and Elizabeth down to the valley, along with saying he'd help enroll Tabitha in school and find Elizabeth a place to stay in Stockton-along with a way to provide for herself. Well, at least until she decided where she wanted to live for sure. He just hoped his family, especially Jarrod, would be okay with it.

_A/N For those who might not have watched Days of Wrath more than once, there are two brothers. Cass (the man who kills Beth) and his brother, Cliff, (who is shown in ONE TINY scene in the show). I have borrowed their names and given them a sister. I KNOW Cass will NOT be shown in the story, just talked about. I don't know if Cliff will make an appearance or not._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"You really should consider it." Marie and Elizabeth were in the Jackson's medium sized kitchen. There were cupboards that ran along a good portion of the west wall and wrapped around onto the north wall, going from one end to the other when it came to the north side. A counter ran along side the same walls, the sink being in the middle of the counter on the west. The dinner table sat in the middle of the room. The two women were actually standing next to the kitchen sink; supper was over, and Tabitha had gone to the bedroom she and her mother would be sharing that night. They had no idea where Phillip and Nick had gone. The two women had been discussing Tabitha, the school for the deaf and for Elizabeth to take the young girl and leave their mountain home.

"And how would I get there? Sure, I could get her out of these mountains, but what do I do then?" Elizabeth moved away from the sink and, pulling a chair away from the table, sat down. Maria didn't hesitate to join her.

"I have no means of supporting either one of us and no place to live until I can get her into the school for the deaf." Elizabeth continued once her friend was seated. "If we're to be in that boat, I'd prefer to have it be late spring or summertime. At least, we could sleep outside until I got something else."

"No need for either of you to do that," Nick made both women jump as he entered the kitchen. He apologized for startling them. "I just filled your wood box outside." He went onto to say he'd heard enough to know they were talking about Tabitha and the need to send her to school. "I've been wanting to talk to you." He looked at Elizabeth, not surprised to see her unease-not after the revelation Mr. Jackson had given him. Please," He gestured towards the entrance separating the kitchen from the living room.

"There's no need to leave this room." Maria spoke up as she stood up. "I have a project waiting for me up in my room. I was putting it off only I might as well use some time to finish it." She turned around and walked out of the room.

For a moment there was complete silence in the kitchen. Only when Nick sat down on the chair previously occupied by Marie did Elizabeth speak. "I don't know what you have in mind only you've done a lot in just bringing me and Tabitha here-even if it did wind up being unnecessary seeing how that other bear took care of our original problem. There's no need for you to get involved any further. I'm sure your family is worried sick about you. You need to go home. Tabitha and I will be fine whenever we leave for the valley. I'll find a way to provide for my stepdaughter and I until I can get her to the school." The whole time she was speaking, Elizabeth was sitting straight up with a determined look in her eyes. However, Nick still saw past the determination and saw the valid concerns she refused to voice.

"I don't doubt you'd do your best-probably even succeed." Nick rested his arms on the table. "Only why put yourself or Tabitha through more than you have too? Let me help you."

"Nick, I do appreciate your offer, your willingness to help, but…" Elizabeth squirmed slightly struggling to confess what she had been keeping from him only to be shocked when Nick stopped her.

"You're a Kegan in my eyes, not a Hyatt." Nick leaned slightly forward.

Elizabeth's eyes widened, and she felt shock waves go through her. She hadn't thought he had a clue as to who her relatives were. It's not like…her train of thought stopped abruptly as she thought about where they were. "Phillip and Marie told you?" There was a definite sound of annoyance in her voice as she stiffened.

Nick couldn't help but smile. "Phillip did. He looks upon you like he would a daughter. He saw the way I watched you come into the house and was trying to convince me not to pursue you as a wife, thought we'd both wind up badly hurt. Don't be upset with him. However, the issue that we need to deal with first is Tabitha's education. Just don't tell anyone I actually put those priorities in the right places. My normal pattern is to simply dive in without thinking." Nick chuckled.

Elizabeth, who knew how the Jacksons felt about her, let out a long sigh and did her best to relax. While it was flattering to think Nick Barkley was actually interested in her, she still worried. "Cass may behind bars-and Cliff has no real backbone - only your family…after what Cass tried to do to your brother, what he did to your sister-in-law…" her voice trailed off as sadness crept into her eyes.

Nick reached out and laid his hand on top of her hands-which she had clasped on the table. "You had nothing to do with that. My family is not going to stop me from helping you and Tabitha get on to your feet-as it were. After all, if it weren't for your kindness, I'd have frozen to death." Nick didn't doubt that one for a moment. It wasn't like he'd known for sure where any cave might be. "I will be forever in your debt for that one."

A grateful smile spread across Elizabeth's face. "There was never a debt to pay. Even if there had been one, you've traveled with myself and Tabitha to make sure we got here all right which would have erased it."

Again there was silence for moment. It was only broken when Nick again asked her to allow him to help… and to seriously consider allowing him to court her afterwards.

Finally, for Tabitha's sake, Elizabeth accepted the first part. "Your help with Tabitha would be a huge blessing, I admit. However," she said as she pulled her hands out from under his hand. "I can only promise to think about the courtship."

Nick more than understood. Pushing his chair back, he stood up. "Phillip knows the way to the path that leads to an actual road, one that leads down into the valley. Do you?"

"Not from here," Elizabeth shook her head. "Jason and I always used the paths and road near our cabin…the one you must have been on when you stumbled upon our home, along with the area between our home and the Jacksons. I would stay here with Marie and vist her while our husbands trapped and hunted in this area of the mountains. "

"Well, we're leaving around seven. Phillip says, barring any more storms, we should be on the path within the hour. After that, the road attached to that path is only two hours away. Hopefully it won't be too bad, and we'll be in Hayden by noon." Nick walked out of the kitchen just as Tabitha walked in. Within minutes the young woman had been told about the help Nick would be giving them.

A wide smile spread across the young girl's face and her eyes started sparkling. Without having to sign a word, her stepmother could tell what thoughts Tabitha was having. "Stop that." Elizabeth signed as she stood up-even as the corner of her mouth turned slightly upwards.

"Stop what? I innocent." Tabitha's eyes were laughing as her eyes continued to sparkle.

"Sure, sure." Elizabeth told her stepdaughter to go up to the room they'd be sharing. "Morning comes early."

Tabitha, who had remained standing, started to leave only to turn around and ask, "If you not marry him, maybe he wait for me?" The question got her name sign being made very forcefully and telling her, again, to stop it. The reprimand only had the young girl silently laughing all the way to the bed she'd be using that night.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

**Excerpt from Ch 14**

_ "Well, we're leaving around seven. He says, barring any more storms, we should be on the path within the hour. After that, the road attached to that path is only two hours away. Hopefully it won't be too bad, and we'll be in Hayden by noon." He walked out of the kitchen just as Tabitha walked in. Within minutes the young woman had been told about the help Nick would be giving them._

While the sun's rays were once again hitting the snow-making it sparkle, at least there was no overly strong wind and the sky was clear as it could be. Phillip rode with Nick, Elizabeth and Tabitha-who was again riding double with Nick. The mountain man had insisted on giving them extra food to carry-which meant Nick's saddle bags were stuffed full. Mr. Jackson had also put his foot down and insisted on giving Nick a good pair of snow boots-his wife had done the same with Elizabeth. _"They fit you, and it's better to be prepared and not have any need for them than to find yourself wishing you had such items,"_ had been Elizabeth's friend's exact words.

Within the hour-after making a number of turns- the path came into view as Mr. Jackson said it would. "Once you get on the path, you'll ride for roughly three miles before the actual road comes into view. Once you're on it, turn to your left and it will lead you straight into town. That is, after you've gone another four miles. I don't think you'll need to worry about any more storms. That is, not while you're up here anyway, you should make good timing and be there by nightfall." Mr. Jackson was gesturing in the direction they were to go the whole time he was talking. However, he lowered his arm and leaned forward, resting his arms on the horn of his saddle once he was through giving them instructions. He looked at Tabitha, and then at her mother and Nick. "Once you get her into that special school, listen to an old man and go your separate ways."

While Nick knew the man's concerns were valid, he still found himself feeling more than irked. He sat tall in his saddle and, glancing towards Elizabeth, told Phillip Jackson not to worry. "We're both adults. What we decide to do, or not to do, is something we'll worry about."

"We do appreciate your concern." Elizabeth, who was leaning towards allowing Nick to court her, quickly spoke up-fearing a confrontation in front of Tabitha. "And we're seriously considering all options; I promise. You just keep your promise and keep an eye on Adam. Also, make use of the food in my root cellar. I won't be able to use it." A portion of her hated leaving Adam behind; the bear had been a part of her life for so long. Still, there was no way he'd survive down in the valley.

Knowing Elizabeth's word was as good as gold, Phillip did his best to relax. Though he wouldn't change his mind when it came to his opinion on any union between the two, he was grateful they were at least thinking things through….even if the trait of thinking things through had not been attached to Nick's name the times that Phillip had been in Stockton. "Don't worry about him. Marie and I will look after him." He then thanked her for permission to use the food. "God bless you." Phillip then turned his horse around and rode away.

After the gentleman had disappeared from view, Nick and Elizabeth pushed their horses in the direction Phillip Jackson had indication.

While Nick, Elizabeth and Tabitha started down the path, his brothers and Fred were standing in Hayden's sheriff office. Since Fred had known the lawman for years; the three of them thought it would be the best place to start asking questions. The room they were in was, roughly, twelve feet by fourteen feet. There was a desk, two chairs and a cot that was set against the south wall. They figured that was for the sheriff to use when he needed it. There was a door in the southwest corner. It led to four cells in which prisoners were kept-when there were any. From what they all knew about Hayden, it was a pretty small town with very little excitement.

Fred introduced Jarrod and Heath to Sheriff Miles Anderson a gentleman in his early fifties with pure white hair. His face was full of wrinkles and his skin pretty weather beaten-proof of all the hours he'd spent chasing one outlaw or another before picking up the sheriff badge the town of Hayden had offered him. The Stockton sheriff then explained why the three of them were in Hayden. "I don't suppose you've seen him?"

"I'm afraid I haven't. Though," Sheriff Anderson looked at his friend, "If the storm did change his plans, there's a good chance he's already back home. That or he's in town, and I just haven't seen him."

"He's not in Stockton." Jarrod surprised himself by speaking up with more conviction than he'd ever had…or had in a very long time. "Don't ask me how I know, only I do. I.." he started to speak only to be interrupted as a young blonde haired gentleman in his late thirties, wearing a deputy's badge, barged into the room.

"Gerome! You and Hank were supposed to be transporting Vince Hall and Brian Stillman to prison. What's wrong?" Even as he asked the question, every man in the room just knew what the deputy sheriff was going to say, and he did.

"We had to stop a few miles out of town to…" he paused and then hurried on, "to take care of some business. The men attacked Hank; Vince killed him and tried killing me! He ran off! My guess is he intends to go to the closest large city and disappear. When it comes to Brian Stillman, he took off on the road that leads up into the mountains."

Jarrod looked at Heath. Without saying a word, they both knew they'd had the same sinking feeling…Nick was in those mountains and would need help. "We can help you look for him." Jarrod spoke, after Heath gave him a slight nod in response to Jarrod's silent question 'should we join them?'

"I'd appreciate that." Then, not knowing about the feeling the two brothers had just gotten, Sheriff Anderson apologized. "I'll help you look for your missing brother once this is over. That is, if he hasn't made it home by then." He turned his attention to Fred. "Our towns are in the same county. You still have jurisdiction here. Would you go with the Barkleys and Gerome while I get men to go after Vince? Though, if by chance, you do cross county lines? Just don't flat out tell the man he's under arrest until you get back…or back enough to have the authority to actually put him behind bars."

Fred wasn't going to argue. He'd had past experiences with Brian Stillman and would consider it a privilege to put the man back behind bars. "You've got it, just let me wire my own deputy sheriff and let him know he's going to have to continue running the Stockton jail a while longer." The men then separated, agreeing to meet back at the jail once they made sure they had enough supplies to last a few days. For, while they hoped it would be a short chase, no one could guarantee anyone anything.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

A/N One thing I need to mention. If I remember right, Cass had been in prison seven years when he got out of prison in Days of Wrath. That is not the case here. He is supposed to have gone into prison just after his sister turned 15. Which means it's only been six years from the time he went into prison, got out, killed Beth and then went back in.

~oOo~

Nick held onto Tabitha with one arm while holding the reins with his free hand. The child had started to fall asleep and almost fell off his horse while she was riding behind him. Embarrassed, the young girl had admitted to her stepmother she hadn't slept well. She was told that she could ride in front of Elizabeth…but the child-who had begged to ride with Nick-again begged to stay with him. Elizabeth might have argued with her only before she could put her foot down a wolf jumped into their path way and Nick had to shoot it—as it was foaming at the mouth. "You saved her from Mr. Kline and were good with her when the second bear killed him, now the wolf." Elizabeth had flicked her wrist. "I think she's gotten into her head you're our shelter from the 'storms' that have been hitting us." Elizabeth had paused and asked if Nick minded, knowing he may very well have to keep a firm grip on Tabitha if the girl fell asleep. Naturally, Nick had no objections whatsoever.

"Once we get off this mountain, I'll wire my family. We can look into traveling to the school for the blind and deaf after that." Nick turned his head slightly and looked on Elizabeth, not surprised by the turmoil he saw in her eyes. "I'll ask Mother or Audra to come join us. I mean, it would be better if you had female company. As he saw the amused look that started dancing in Elizabeth's eyes, he added, "Besides Tabitha,"

Elizabeth, who had been feeling stressed, couldn't help it-she busted up laughing. "Well, I was going to say she," Elizabeth said as she gestured towards Tabitha, "sure doesn't look male to me." She then grew serious. "I appreciate your willingness to help get her to the school, but…" she squirmed slightly. "I don't know."

Without having to ask, he just knew what was wrong. "I told you, you're a Kegan in my eyes. I'm not holding Cass against you."

Elizabeth sighed and quietly asked. "You said you felt your family wouldn't either." She allowed her eyes to wander over the snow-covered ground and frosted trees. "Only, are you absolutely sure? I mean, whether I like it or not, people do have a tendency to judge others by the families they come from. I find it hard to believe they won't have any reservations."

Nick didn't speak at first. How could he? He was too busy running Jarrod's short marriage, along with all that happened after Beth's sudden death. As much as he hated it, there was a degree of truth in her fears. Finally, he broke his silence. "Maybe I can't give you a hundred percent guarantee they won't have any issues- only I can't see them putting their feet down and objecting so fiercely we'd have a serious problem either." He then added, "why stress out before any of my family has a chance to meet you?"

Elizabeth startled him when she sighed. "Jarrod might recognize me."

"What? When did the two of you ever talk to each other?" Nick's eyes were wide as he asked the question-even as a possibility came into his mind. The thought he'd had was confirmed when Elizabeth spoke again.

"I never said we spoke. I said he might know me; guess I should say he's seen me when I was fifteen and would be more than blind not to have known my maiden name is Hyatt." She went on to say how she'd actually been to her brother's first trial. "Ask your brother, my 'brother' had a few charges against him that day…stealing money was on the list. I was sitting in the back when they read that charge. It was then I realized how he'd helped me buy Adam." Her eyes grew hard and her voice cold. "That's the day I stopped referring to a second brother, the day I stopping calling him Cass and referring to him as 'that man', or something besides his name. I..." Her voice trailed off, though the concern that had been in her voice still rang loud and clear.

"Let's not worry about any of that for now, just take one day at a time." Nick smiled, again assuring Elizabeth he'd help her no matter what. "We'll be in town before nightfall." Afterwards, silence enveloped them as they continued their journey.

While Nick and Elizabeth pushed their horses forward, Tabitha slept. Though, they would have discussed an alternative route had they known who Brian Stillman was and that he had made his way up the mountain. As it was, Mr. Stillman was now standing next to the first real wooded area near the valley.

Brian Stillman… definitely not a name anyone would lay favorable odds on. The man was five feet seven inches tall and had long, stringy, unkempt, brownish hair. He seldom did as he said he would, and would rather live off someone else's dime than do any real work himself. He had been in trouble with the law ever since he hit fourteen, though his crimes had never been that serious. That is, until he'd hooked up with Vince Hall-a medium sized thirty-year-old man who had absolutely no morals or ethics. The two had robbed a few banks before being arrested in Hayden.

Brian had stopped running when he'd gone around a bend and saw snow everywhere. "Vince moved too soon!" He grumbled as he ran his hand over one of the sleeves that belonged to the stolen coat he was wearing; it had been in the prison wagon. Even though he was clueless as to what it was doing there, he'd taken it as it was quite thick and would keep him warm. "And then he runs the opposite direction!" Brian swore he'd get even with 'that man' the first chance he got. Though, revenge on his former cohort would have to wait. First, he was going to have to figure out what he was going to do in his current situation. However, before he had time to dwell on the problem, Nick, Elizabeth and Tabitha came into view. An evil grin slowly spread across Brian's face as he quickly moved into a group of trees and waited.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

_Previously: _

_ First, he was going to have to figure out what he was going to do in his current situation. However, before he had time to come up with an original idea, Nick, Elizabeth and Tabitha came into view. An evil grin slowly spread across Brian's face as he quickly moved into a group of trees and waited._

Nick slowed his horse's pace down a little, as did Elizabeth-when she realized what Nick was doing. "What is it? Did you see something?" She asked casting her eyes around, but seeing nothing.

Nick continued looking for another few seconds before shaking his head. "No, nothing I've seen. It's just…" he growled low in frustration. "It's just a feeling, like we're being watched or something."

Elizabeth wanted to tell him he was imagining things only there would be one problem in doing such a thing…she was now getting the same impressions. She moved closer to Nick and gestured for Tabitha. Since Nick wanted his hands free-if he should need to go for his gun, he stopped his horse and shook Tabitha just enough to wake her up.

Tabitha's confusion showed as Nick pointed towards her stepmother while Elizabeth told her stepdaughter that she-Tabitha-needed to switch horses. While she didn't want to, Tabitha obeyed. Soon, she on the same saddle as her mother-though she was facing Elizabeth, in order to be able to hold onto her. They started moving again, only this time Nick rested his hand on the top of his pistol. It was a movement Tabitha did not miss.

With the confusion still in her eyes, the young girl pulled away from her mother just enough to sign to Elizabeth. "What wrong?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth signed even as she talked back-even as she did her best to keep her eyes open. She did not like the feeling she was getting. On an impulse, she signed started signing quickly to her stepdaughter.

Tabitha's widened eyes and slightly pale face told her stepmother that her stepdaughter didn't like what she was being told. As much as she couldn't blame the child, Elizabeth simply signed the same thing over again.

"Maybe we're just…" Nick started to say only to hear the sound of rustling in the bushes and trees they'd just passed. Before he could say or do anything, a terrified looked appeared on Tabitha's face…she could see behind her mother while Elizabeth and Nick heard what sounded to be the cocking of a pistol.

"Stop those horses where you are and throw down any weapon you have." A voice full of desperation snapped…though if anyone asked Brian what he planned on doing, and he'd replied honestly, he'd have said besides stealing the horses…he had no idea.

Not knowing who the man was, and just what he was capable of, Nick and Elizabeth stopped their horses. Nick removed his pistol and threw it down on the ground. He did the same with the rifle that Mr. Jackson had insisted Nick take with him; it had been hanging in a sheath attached to the saddle.

"Now get off!" Brian ordered, his impatience could be heard loud and clear.

Nick dismounted slowly as did Elizabeth. However, when Tabitha remained in the saddle, Brian yelled at her to do the same.

"She's profoundly deaf." Elizabeth, who had quickly signed 'obey' to her stepdaughter-without Brian seeing the sign- before dismounting her horse, told him. "She can't hear a word you say." She stepped away from her horse and stepped closer to Nick. Seeing her move closer to Mr. Barkley, Tabitha did exactly as her mother had told her to do. Before Nick or Brian knew it, Tabitha had swung around in the saddle and was disappearing through the trees.

Brian started cursing and actually took a few shots, though it did no good as he couldn't see through the trees to get a good shot.

"What are you worried about?" Nick, who didn't want the man to actually get lucky enough to get a good view of Tabitha, barked. "She's DEAF AND *DUMB; how is she going to tell anyone anything?" Okay, so Nick knew the answer only he was hoping the man in front of him was *stupid enough to believe if you couldn't hear with your ears or talk with your mouth, you couldn't communicate. In this case, Brian obliged him by turning his attention away from the escaping child and onto Nick and Elizabeth.

For Tabitha's part, once she was moving away from Nick and her stepmother, she never glanced back. _Looking back slows you down, child _– that's what her father and stepmother had repeated more than once to her. She didn't want to be slowed down. She had to get to town, had to find someone who would give her time to write. After all, she could tell them what the man who had got the drop on them looked like…she could take them back to where the man had stopped them. Oh, she might be a little bit off, but not by much. She had an excellent memory and a good sense of direction. She felt confident she could get whoever came back with her close enough that they'd be able to find tracks sooner or later.

She wasn't sure how long or how far she rode only, because she was so intent on getting to town, she didn't see Jarrod, Heath or the other men who were riding up the road before she came bursting out of the trees and back onto the road. That being the case, she almost collided with the two Barkley brothers.

"Whoa!" Heath, Jarrod and the others-who had heard shots being fired- pulled back while Tabitha pulled back on her reins and got control of her horse-who had started going from side to side. "Where's the fire?" Heath asked, keeping his eyes on the young child-even as Jarrod and the others were looking around, in order to try and see if there was someone else behind her. They were shocked when the child merely started frantically pointing the way she'd come in. Once again, Heath asked her what the problem was…only to have her pretend she was writing and then pointed towards them, and then again pretended to write. The whole time she was looking at them as if to ask them if they had something she could write with-and on.

"She can't hear us." Jarrod said, as he quickly pulled some paper out of his vest while Fred pulled a pencil out of his-he'd meant to leave it at the law office only he'd forgotten to. Jarrod handed the paper and pencil to Tabitha, who hurried and scribbled -_Bad man with gun has my stepmother and Nick Barkley! Please, help!-_ She then gave a very condensed description of the man. Afterwards, she handed the note back to Jarrod.

Jarrod wasted no time reading it out loud. Needless to say, he had all the men's attention by the time he was through reading.

"Brian!" Fred growled, and then asked Jarrod to ask her if she could take them to Brian, Nick and her stepmother…. or at least to where she last saw them.

Jarrod was more than happy to oblige, and soon they were all following Tabitha back the way she'd came.

*A/N As I learned in my American Sign Language class back when I was going to college- there is a common misconception that dumb and stupid mean the same thing. They do NOT. All "Dumb" means is one can't talk with their mouth.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Excerpt from Ch 17

"_Stop those horses where you are and throw down any weapon you have." A voice full of desperation snapped…though if anyone asked Brian what he planned on doing, and he'd replied honestly, he'd have said besides stealing the horses…he had no idea._

_ Not knowing who the man was, and just what he was capable of, Nick and Elizabeth stopped their horses. Nick removed his pistol and threw it down on the ground. He did the same with the rifle that Mr. Jackson had insisted Nick take with him; it had been hanging in a sheath attached to the saddle._

"I need the horse." Brian swung up into the saddle while keeping the pistol in his hand pointed at Nick and Elizabeth who had been ordered to step clear of the animal. "I can't go back down into the valley. Since the two of you were coming out of the mountains, I am going to take it that you know another way out of here. Get walking!"

Due to the way Brian had looked at Elizabeth, Nick stepped in front of her. "She can not get you out of the mountains another way, but I can." So, that was only partially true only Nick was hoping it would buy Elizabeth her freedom. "Let her go, and I'll be your guide."

While Brian actually had the decency not to touch another man's woman-which he assumed was the case here- he wasn't about to let the woman go either. "I have another idea." The man snarled. "You be my guide, and I let her live."

Somehow sensing the assumption the man had made, Nick took a hold of Elizabeth's hand as they walked in front of their captor; he hoped the action would reinforce to the man that she was indeed taken. It was a gesture Elizabeth quickly recognized and appreciated-though it still stunned her to know Nick was still interested in her in spite of who her brother was and what he had done.

Moments later, they were heading back up into the mountains. After he and Elizabeth started walking, Nick mouthed 'Do you know another way out of these mountains or not?'

Elizabeth, who didn't know the area they were in very well, thought hard on it and then- eventually mouthed 'Jackson'-hoping Nick would get what she was trying to say.

Nick nodded ever so slightly as he mouthed- 'you want us to take him back to your friends?' He wasn't surprised when Elizabeth barely nodded her head.

Nick quit making any attempt to communicate to Elizabeth as he focused his eyes on the tracks that his and Elizabeth's horses had previously made. The fact that there wasn't a cloud in the sky gave him hope that-as long as there were no more storms-anyone who Tabitha brought back up would easily find the trail as well. "There is a path that will connect to this road, in a few miles. We'll have to take it only there's more snow on it, and we'll have to slow our pace down even more—for all our sakes and the horse's sake. Unless," he looked over his shoulder, "your plan is to die out here."

Brian, who was wishing he'd thought of a plan before he escaped, didn't want to entertain the thought of dying. "If anyone dies out here, it will be you and your woman there!" He snapped. "Just keep leading the way!"

Nick wanted to laugh at the man behind his back. It was obvious the man wasn't very bright. At least, he wasn't in Nick's eyes. Anyone else would simply have taken the horse and made a break for it…. if they didn't kill him and Elizabeth first. After all, there was nothing that said the man would have to travel towards the people who were looking for him. As it was, Nick was just grateful the man wasn't pushing them to walk faster than they were. If they didn't get a miracle first, they'd need all their strength when they had to start walking through the snow that led to the Jackson's cabin.

While Nick and Elizabeth were leading their captor towards the path that led to Elizabeth's friends' home, Tabitha successfully led Jarrod, Heath and the men with them within a hundred yards of where she'd ridden away from her stepmother. It took roughly ten minutes only-just as one of the men started to say 'that deaf…' Heath was hollering he'd found tracks. It caused Jarrod, the men and Tabitha-who saw Jarrod's reaction-to practically fly to where Heath was standing.

"Looks like two people are walking while one's riding." Heath looked at Jarrod. "They can't be that far away if that's the case."

"He has their horse, a perfect way to make a fast escape … and he's slowing himself down by making them go with him?" Fred muttered, adding if he could he would add the man to some sort of stupid crook list. It was a comment that got the rest of the men to chuckling while agreeing with the lawman.

Jarrod might have added something to Fred's comment only Tabitha was tugging on his sleeve and pointing in the direction the tracks were leading. He took the same paper and pencil he'd given to the young woman earlier and hurriedly wrote '_The posse will pursue them in a minute. First, someone needs to help you find a safe place to stay in town until this is over.'_ He handed the note to her and started to ask the group who was willing to take the young girl back to town while the rest of them continued the search only to find himself and Heath practically jumping into their saddle….as Tabitha was already on her horse and practically flying alongside the clearly marked path her stepmother, Nick and their captor had left behind.

One of the men swore and yelled they wished the young woman could hear. It was a sentiment Jarrod and Heath agreed with—even as they pushed their horses as fast as they could to catch up with her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Excerpt from Ch 18

_Jarrod might have added something to Fred's comment only Tabitha was tugging on his sleeve and pointing in the direction the tracks were leading. He took the same paper and pencil he'd given to the young woman earlier and hurriedly wrote 'The posse will pursue them in a minute. First, someone needs to help you find a safe place to stay in town until this is over.' He handed the note to her and started to ask the group who was willing to take the young girl back to town while the rest of them continued the search only find himself and Heath practically jumping into their saddle….as Tabitha was already on her horse and practically flying alongside the clearly marked path her stepmother, Nick and their captor had left behind._

By the time Jarrod caught up with the young girl, he was sure that the child could easily win any official horse race—or at least come close. If asked, Heath and the rest of the men with him would have agreed. As it was, Jarrod grabbed the reins to Tabitha's horse while Heath quickly flew off his horse and yanked the young girl off the horse-though he did his best not to be too rough. No one was surprised by the look of disgust in her eyes as she struggled to get out of Heath's grasp.

"The rest of you keep following the trail." Heath looked at Jarrod. "That is, after you tether my horse and hers to a nearby tree." When Jarrod started to take the paper out of his pocket, Heath shook his head. "Once I get her calmed down, I'll write on the ground, even it means using a stick on the road. That paper isn't big enough to write everything the two of us will be saying to each other."

Jarrod quickly tethered Charger and the girl's horse to a nearby tree. He and the rest of the men wasted no time riding away…an action which had Tabitha squirming even more. "Boy howdy," Heath held on tight and spoke to no one in particular. "Have you been taking wrestling lessons from Nick?"

While Heath hoped Tabitha would stop struggling, and Jarrod and the other men were riding hard, Brian had grown impatient-as he didn't want to continue traveling on a main road. "You said there was a path that connected to this road!"

"It does." Nick snapped over his shoulder. "We've got another mile to go before we get to it."

Brian shook his head. "We have to get off this road. If that path is only a mile away, surely we can go east for a little while and then simply head north again…until we bump into it."

Elizabeth and Nick looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They couldn't believe the man would want to try such a thing in snow that did not have a clear-cut path on it-a benefit the road and used paths would give them. That idea was something Nick was more than happy to point out to the man. Nick turned and looked at their captor with an 'are you kidding me look' in his eyes. "As I said, if you are in the hurry you seem to be, I know another way out. However, you don't want to push that horse through the snow. It will only slow you down and, in all reality, heighten the chances of us getting lost. It's not like I know these mountains like the back of my hand-nor does she. We could go too far and miss the path when we made the turn."

Brian didn't want to listen to reason-even if Nick was telling him the truth. He just wanted off the road-as he feared the men looking for him would simply break off in smaller groups-in order to cover more ground. "Just do as I said and be careful you don't miss anything!"

Nick wanted nothing more than to chance attacking the man only he feared that, if he did such a thing, the man who was forcing them back up into the mountains would shoot Elizabeth. Taking a chance on being shot himself was one thing, but to endanger Elizabeth was another. "Have it your way." Nick turned off the road and began walking through the snow, again grateful for the items Phillip and his wife had insisted on giving him and Elizabeth. Elizabeth said nothing as she walked alongside Nick.

Nick, Elizabeth and Brian were just disappearing out of sight when Jarrod, Fred and the men with him had reached the spot where the escaped prisoner and his two prisoners had left the road. Jarrod, the Stockton sheriff and the men with them all swore. "There's too much snow to catch up with them!" Fred looked at the men who had come with them from Haynes. "Do any of you know this area well enough to know all-or most- of the roads that they might wind up on?"

Peter Olson, a prematurely gray gentleman who was in his mid-thirties, nodded. "My brother, Henry," he nodded towards a black-haired gentleman who was on Peter's right, "We know these mountains like the back of our hands. Well, maybe not that good, only well enough to feel comfortable riding around in the area without the fear of getting lost." His brother nodded his head in agreement. Peter continued talking. "There's a path a mile up from here that connects to this road and runs across country until you get to another main road. There's also a path a few more miles up, does the same thing. Though, how would he know about those roads-or any others? We all know him; he's never been one much for camping and hunting." He added he wished he knew what 'the nut' was thinking.

"I'll wager that the young girl's stepmother knows a way out—which means he's using her knowledge to avoid any posse." Fred spoke up while looking at Jarrod-as if to say he was sorry Nick was caught up in the mess as well and that they hadn't gotten to them fast enough. Similar, frustrated, looks were in the other men's eyes.

Jarrod wasn't about to have Fred-or any of the men-blame themselves. At the same time, he wasn't going to simply sit around either. "Fred, how about you and I going with Henry; he can lead us to the first path he talked about. Peter can take the other men."

"Fine, only we only have a few more hours before we'll be forced to turn around and go back. It's not like we have shelter for the night."

"Yes, you will." Henry spoke up. "My brother and I know more than one place we can hunker down for the night if we need to and-thanks to our sister," he and his brother patted their saddle bags, "we're well supplied for food for a couple of days."

"Fine, let's split up and get going! If we haven't caught up with them within twenty four hours, we'll meet back in town and start sending wires out!" Fred ordered. None of the men argued and soon they had split into two groups and were once again on the move.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

_Excerpt from Ch 19_

"_The rest of you keep following the trail." Heath looked at Jarrod. "That is, after you tether my horse and hers to a nearby tree." When Jarrod started to take the paper out of his pocket, Heath shook his head. "Once I get her calmed down, I'll write on the ground, even it means using a stick on the road. That paper isn't big enough to write everything the two of us will be saying to each other." _

It was closing in on four in the afternoon by the time Heath and Tabitha rode into town. Heath wasted no time in securing a room with two beds at the local boarding house. Now, as they sat in the town's cafe eating, Heath's mind ran over the past couple of hours in his mind…or more like the first hour, as the rest of the time was simply spent traveling back to town. He still couldn't believe it had taken him a solid ten minutes to get Tabitha to settle down enough to start communicating with her by writing in the ground with a stick.

After asking- and getting- her name, Heath had written _"Do you have any other relatives?" _He hadn't gotten a reply for a solid minute. He'd began to think that; maybe, Tabitha only knew a few words. Only, she'd finally taken her own stick and replied to his question.

_"My deceased father... two sisters and two brothers live East country, not claim me…not like I deaf. They think deaf people stupid." Tabitha had started shaking slightly and then forcibly wrote 'I NOT STUPID!' _

The fact that so many people insisted on judging others…for whatever the reason, angered Heath only he said nothing. Instead, he'd quickly wrote, _ 'I believe _you_. Calm back down_.' He'd then asked about her mother's family.

Tabitha had shrugged her shoulders while she's wrote on the road._ "Mama have two brothers. They say I met Uncle Cliff, not remember… Daddy, Mama say they not want me live with him. Not really bad just not great and not know sign language. I never meet other uncle. Daddy and Mama Elizabeth not tell me his name; no one ever tell me his name…think he not good man."_

Heath and Tabitha had written back and forth for awhile…he'd learned she was an only child, and that Nick planned on helping her mother get on her feet-as it were-and help get Tabitha the education she deserved. That did not surprised Heath in the least. He would have done the same if he'd been in Nick's shoes. By the time they'd finished communicating and mounted their horses, Tabitha knew he and Jarrod were Nick's brothers, and Heath had promised he'd keep an eye on her until Jarrod and the other men rescued Nick and her stepmother. Though, not knowing that the Uncle Cliff Tabitha had told him about was a Hyatt, Heath was left to wonder about the uncomfortable feeling that was now stirring inside him. Though, before he could dwell on the feeling for any real length of time, Sheriff Anderson was walking up to him. Heath hoped that meant the lawman and the men who had gone with him had captured their man.

That hope-that the first escaped prisoner was once again behind bars-was fulfilled when the sheriff confirmed it. "Caught him fairly easy, really surprised me only I won't look a gift horse in the mouth." He then asked where Jarrod and the others were.

Heath gave him a shortened version of what had happened as the sheriff pulled out the only other chair at the table and sat down on it. "Don't suppose you've met Tabitha or her parents before?" Heath kept one eye on the sheriff and the other on Tabitha-who appeared to be more than uncomfortable. Heath felt badly for her-as he assumed it was because she couldn't hear what was being said.

Sheriff nodded. "I should say I knew Jason well, only met his second wife a few times. She," Sheriff Anderson said glancing at Tabitha, "was barely over six when her father brought her and her stepmother here. I mean, to the mountains that is. I told Jason and Elizabeth the mountains was no place for a young woman and a child, but Miss Elizabeth was willing. There was nothing I could do about. It's not like I had any wanted posters with their faces and names on them."

They stopped talking when the waitress, a young seventeen year-old brunette by the name of Mary Corning walked up and offered to refill Heath's coffee. She offered a cup to the sheriff as well-telling him it was on the house. The sheriff couldn't help but chuckle. Mary was his niece. His brother-in-law and sister owned the café. He knew 'on the house' translated to 'my parents insisted on it'. "Thanks, Mary," the sheriff smiled as he took the offered cup from the young woman. Once his niece had walked away, Sheriff Anderson offered to talk to a few couples in town about watching over Tabitha until 'this mess is over with'. He was surprised when Heath objected, though the blond-haired cowboy didn't know why.

"I told you-I promised her I'd be the one to keep an eye on her." Heath looked at the sheriff as if to dare the man to say he was the one who was deaf and hadn't heard what Heath had said. Of course, Sheriff Anderson couldn't do that.

"Fine," Sheriff Anderson stood up and slid the chair he'd been using, back under the table. "If you change your mind, let me know. As I told you, I know a few families who might be willing to take the child off your hands."

Heath bristled when the lawman said 'off your hands'-even though he felt strongly the sheriff had meant nothing negative. "Thanks," He might have watched the gentleman leave the café only Tabitha was tugging on his sleeve and handing him a piece of paper. He took the note from her and read it. He wasn't surprised to learn she wanted to know if the sheriff had said anything about her mother and Nick.

Heath shook his head before writing 'He and some men caught the other escaped prisoner. Let's finish supper.' She did not argue and began eating her food. Heath did the same, though he ate a tad slower-how could he eat faster when his mind kept playing one scenario after another in his mind. He hoped he'd have something more than 'still looking-letter to follow' to wire to the family by the next evening.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Excerpt from Chapter Nineteen

_Jarrod wasn't about to have Fred-or any of the men-blame themselves. At the same time, he wasn't going to simply sit around either. "Fred, how about you and I going with Henry; he can lead us to the first path he talked about. Peter can take the other men."_

Jarrod, Fred and Henry Olsen had wasted no time-and had no trouble-finding the old tracks that led from the road to the path. "Ten to one your brother and that woman with him left these tracks when they were leaving the mountains." Henry said as Jarrod, who had dismounted his horse, knelt down on the ground. Nick's horseshoes were made in such a manner as to leave a tiny mark in any hoofprint they made. His hot-tempered brother had the blacksmith custom make them after a close friend of the family's had lost a family member…due to the fact they'd been following the wrong tracks during the search.

"Well," Fred, who know about the mark, asked as Jarrod stood up.

"One set belongs to Nick's horse; I'll assume that Henry's right about the other set of prints." Jarrod remounted his horse. "I will bet everything I have Mr. Stillman is trying to get them to take him to another part of this trail and out of the mountain on some other road."

"I agree, think we should follow this path for a spell." Fred replied as he pushed his horse forward. Henry and Jarrod did not argue as they followed behind him.

None of the men spoke as they rode along the road, their eyes and ears wide open. They didn't want to chance not seeing something… or missing anything. It was the main reason they saw a long haired mountain man off in the distance.

Hank smiled "Ole Phillip Jackson, don't think he'll ever leave the mountains willingly." He went on to explain how long the mountain man had been living in the area. Immediately after making the statement, his face paled.

"What is it?" Jarrod and Fred both demanded.

"I…" Hank turned his head and looked at his companions. "I have seen that young deaf girl before. No, I never actually met her so I didn't know she was deaf. That's why my mind wasn't making the connection. And, I could only see her stepmother's back as she, Nick and Brian disappeared out of sight."

"Who is she?" Fred asked only Hank didn't answer…as his eyes were now on Phillip who was fast closing the gap between them.

When he'd seen his visitors, a frown had slowly crept over Phillip's face. While he was too far away to see the sheriff badge Fred wore, he still recognized the lawman, Jarrod Barkley and Hank. Immediately, his mind went to Nick, Elizabeth and Tabitha. He wasted no time in making his way to the three gentlemen. He shocked Jarrod and Hank by looking at Jarrod and asking, "What are you and these men doing up here, Mr. Barkley? Nick, my 'daughter', and 'granddaughter'," He flicked his fingers in the air, "left for the valley quite some time ago. Didn't you see them on your way up?" The fact that he didn't like the idea was extremely clear in the stiff way he was standing, and the high level of concern that was in both his eyes and his voice.

While he wondered how the mountain man knew who he was, Jarrod figured they had their answer-when it came to who Hank had finally recognized. He shook his head. "That has a yes and no answer." He then explained everything. Since the man had indicated that the woman with Nick was a daughter in his eyes, Jarrod was not surprised by the shock and outrage that leapt into the man's eyes.

"If he really is depending on them to get him out of the mountains," Phillip growled, "Elizabeth will do her best to lead that imbecile to my place-as it's closer than hers." He shook his head. "If," he looked at Hank, "you would stop and think, this path doesn't actually run in a straight line…and eventually runs into a dead end." He started to turn. "You best follow me to my home. From there we can decide what we're going to do."

Hank wasted no time in following while Jarrod balked. That is, he hesitated until Fred, who figured he'd best confess what little he knew of the mountain man, told him, "You might not realize it, Jarrod, but Phillip has a pretty sound reputation in more than one place." He looked at the famous attorney as if to ask if Fred had to spell it out for him.

"He's a lawman?" surprise appeared in Jarrod's eyes as he urged Jingo forward when Fred starting following John and Phillip.

"No, but he's helped out the Pinkertons immensely. I mean, when they have work that brings them out this way." Fred went on to say that, if the woman with Nick was Phillip's 'daughter', the gentleman was probably right.

"And, if he's not?" Jarrod asked, the whole time he was still looking around.

"We'll cross that bridge once we get to his home." Fred answered, and then fell into silence.

~oOo~

Nick wasn't sure how far they'd walked before Brian allowed Nick and Elizabeth to change directions. All he knew was he wished they'd come across another cave, or something else that would suffice when it came to giving them some shelter. While it wasn't snowing and the wind wasn't blowing, it was still cold…and he was beginning to really feel it. He could tell it was starting to get to Elizabeth as well-as she was starting to have trouble walking. Just as he was thinking he was going to have to try something extreme, an old, rickety, shack appeared. The door was barely hanging on and there was more than one small hole in the place. There was a small pile of wood that set next to the outside wall. Definitely not a vacation home, still…

"It wouldn't hurt to stop and rest in that place." Nick turned his head slightly. "We still have a long ways to go."

Brian would have argued only he too was feeling the effects of being out in the cold. Why did winter have to hit so early? "Fine, but don't get any ideas!" He barked as he laid his hand on the top of his pistol.

Nick simply wrapped one arm around Elizabeth and took a hold of one of her arms. "Thanks," She smiled at Nick-and then went back to concentrating on walking.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

_"__It wouldn't hurt to stop and rest in that place." Nick turned his head slightly. "We still have a long ways to go."_

_ Brian would have argued only he too was feeling the effects of being out in the cold. Why did winter have to hit so early? "Fine, but don't get any ideas!" He barked as he laid his hand on the top of his pistol._

_ Nick simply wrapped one arm around Elizabeth and took a hold of one of her arms. "Thanks," She smiled at Nick-and then went back to concentrating on walking._

Elizabeth and Nick sat in a rock fireplace watching the flames dance up, down and sideway; they were wrapped in one of two heavy blankets. They'd been shocked to find the bedding folded up and laying on the end of a cot. Their captor was sitting cross legged on the cot with the second blanket wrapped around him. Nick was sure the man would have insisted on using both blankets only he was afraid of losing his guides. Oh, no, the man had never said that in exact words only what he had said as he tossed the one blanket at Elizabeth had definitely sent that message.

Nick, who was keeping one eye on the fire and one on the man holding him and Elizabeth against their will, thought back to when they first arrived at the shack. Nick had wasted no time building a fire-using some kindling he'd found behind the shack, along with one of the small pieces of wood that had been in the pile next to the outside wall. He hadn't argued when he'd found some boards behind the shack, along with a small bucket of nails and a rusty hammer. He insisted on covering some of the larger holes in the place, along with fixing the door, something he was sure had only been allowed to do because the man forcing him and Elizabeth to help him was thinking of his own comfort.

Elizabeth shook her head as she looked at the man on the cot, a rifle was laying across his lap while his hands rested on the top of the firearm. Only thing was, his eyes were closed and he'd begun to snore! "He's asleep. Halfway makes me want to run for it," she kept her voice low, out of fear of waking the man.

Due to the look of one who was torn between wanting one thing only to be held by their ethics, Nick heard what she hadn't said. He took a deep breath and agreed to her silent thoughts. "But, we can't do that. Not only would he freeze to death trying to get out of these mountains, we need to-somehow-alert the law to his whereabouts."

"Exactly." Elizabeth, who was amazed that Nick had sensed her unspoken feelings when it came to leaving their captor behind, shifted her weight and turned just enough to look Nick in the face. "Now, what aren't you saying? I mean, when you came in with the kindling and wood, there was something in your eyes. I mean, there's something bothering you."

Nick thought about his other find behind the shack and hesitated to answer. He might have been tempted to dance around the truth only, when they left the place, she was bound to see it…that or have their captor see it and say something. "There's a grave not that far away from this shack… maybe twenty feet behind it."

Elizabeth's eyebrows turned slightly downwards; Nick looked at the wheels in her mind. That is, he could tell by the look in her eyes. She was deep in thought. After what felt like a solid minute (and it was close to that) she stopped her ponderings. "Was there a cross? Or was it more of headstone?"

"A cross with the years and a first name, no last one. Death date was 1876-just last year." Nick told her.

"Albert." Elizabeth sat up straight, causing her share of the blanket to slip off.

Nick felt shock waves go over him, and he did not attempt to hide his surprise. "You knew him? You knew of this place?" He wasn't sure what to think…until she quickly corrected his wrong assumptions.

"No, I've never step foot in this place, and I never met him. However, Phillip and Jason used to talk about him now and then, said Phillip and his wife tried more than once to get him to move in with them. They told me- 'Albert isn't getting any younger, and he refuses to leave the mountains for any reason'." She took her share of the blanket back-when Nick offered it to her. "You know," she whispered as she wrapped the blanket around her and got comfortable once more. "This shack might be good for more than giving us shelter to warm up. If we stay…" she paused as she looked over at their captor, who had begun to stir a little. She didn't want to chance him hearing anything she and Nick might say. It wasn't until the man stopped stirring and began snoring again that she and Nick went back to talking.

"Why try to stay here?" Nick was confused. "We don't have that much food in the saddlebags and, from what I can see, there's not so much as a can of beans in this place."

"No, but Phillip told Jason and me more than once he knew when Albert was home because he could see the smoke from the fireplace. I don't know how far apart the two places are, but he would still know something was amiss." Elizabeth hoped that was the case.

"Well, if that is the case, we definitely need to keep our voices low." Nick nodded at the sleeping man. "Longer he sleeps the more time Phillip will have to see the smoke and know something is wrong. I mean, you don't expect to see smoke coming from a dead man's shack."

"No, you don't." She then turned the subject to Tabitha. "I hope she got to town okay."

Nick, who could hear the guilt and concern in her voice, pulled her slightly closer and patted her shoulder gently. "I'm sure she's fine. She's a feisty one and knows her mind." He couldn't help but chuckle as he said the last part.

Elizabeth pulled back slightly, her eyes full of a look that shouted 'I wonder if I should ask?' It had him silently laughing very hard. As it was, he confessed to a portion of his and Tabitha's conversation in the cave. "I think she doesn't want you to be alone when she goes to the deaf school."

"She sure likes to push the limit when it comes to what should be considered appropriate conversation." Elizabeth's grin spread from one ear to another as she shook her head. The fact that she wanted to laugh loud could be seen by the amusement in her eyes. "The school is going to have their hands full. I know I have, had my hands full that is." She then grew quiet as her eyes turned downwards.

Nick didn't have to ask what was bothering her. "That young girl will be fine; you've done a fine job with her. She loves you for it." He then ventured to ask how she was as a child. "Besides being brave enough to start caring for a bear," He smiled wide.

_"Blasted dimples again" _Elizabeth thought as she confessed she'd also been a bit of a handful. "I never did anything that would have even come close to getting me into real trouble, and I did like to pull more than one prank. My smart mouth got me into trouble a time or two as well." Without half thinking, she lay her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Things in my family were fine until my father was killed in a freak accident. Cliff was the oldest and started working more. Cass' grief turned him wild and, with no real backbone, Cliff wasn't able to do much with him. I'm just glad Mama passed away before Cass was arrested. It would have killed her." She shuddered and said even quieter, "I know I said I'd think about allowing you to court me only are you really sure you want to do that? No, you wouldn't have to contact Cass-I sure don't. Only there's still Cliff to deal with-and I can't guarantee what he'll say or do. On top of that, as I've said, your family might have their own objections."

Nick didn't answer at first. He'd been thinking on all those facts since the moment he'd found out she was a Hyatt. A part of him did worry about his family's reaction only he liked Elizabeth. After a few moments of saying nothing, he whispered, "Let's face that bridge when we get to it. For now, I'm hoping Phillip either sees the smoke or that you actually start recognizing the area we're in."

Elizabeth nodded, as she was holding onto the same hope.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

_Previously:_

_Nick didn't answer at first. He'd been thinking on all those facts since the moment he'd found out she was a Hyatt. A part of him did worry about his family's reaction only he liked Elizabeth. After a few moments of saying nothing, he whispered, "Let's face that bridge when we get to it. For now, I'm hoping Phillip either sees the smoke or that you actually start recognizing the area we're in." _

_ Elizabeth nodded, as she was holding onto the same hope._

The hope that Philip would see the smoke and realize something was amiss was something that did not take long be fulfilled…as the mountain man, Jarrod, Fred and Hank had just past the last of the trees that would hide any such smoke. The moment they entered the wide open clearing, the smoke was more than visible…though it was actually Jarrod who saw the smoke only he quickly drew the mountain man's attention to it. Thinking on the conversation the four men had been having, Jarrod looked puzzled. "I thought you said no one else was up here this time or the year."

"That smoke shouldn't be there." Phillip stopped his horse and frowned, telling them a shortened version of the story of the man who had lived there and how he'd died. "Blasted fool wouldn't let me go for a doctor, said they'd only kill him. He told me he only a little under the weather and would be fine." He leaned forward in his saddle, a look of deep concentration on his face. Finally, he looked at the men with him. "I don't think it would be a bad idea to check it out."

No one had to ask why the man said that-they all had the same thought. "Is there a path that would make getting there a bit faster?" Jarrod asked as they pushed their horses through the snow.

"In another hundred yards there's a path that might be clear. The way the sun hits it—it's usually one of the few paths that are sometimes assessible in the early winter." Phillip answered Jarrod, but kept his face forward, his mind on the fact that Jarrod recognize Elizabeth when they found her and Nick. He wanted the famous attorney to be prepared only he didn't feel comfortable in talking about 'that' issue in front of Hank or Fred. In Phillip's eyes, since Elizabeth hadn't done anything wrong, her relationship to Cliff and Cass was none of their business. However, his train of thought was interrupted when Fred asked how Nick had wound up with Phillip.

Phillip was more than happy to tell him -as he saw it as an opening to insert information that he hoped Jarrod would pick up on. After all, the man had prosecuted Cass. Surely Jarrod would be familiar with some of the man's family names. "That first storm that hit." He went on to tell Fred, Jarrod and Hank everything Elizabeth and Nick had told him. "That 'daughter' of mine never could turn her back on anyone. I mean, not when it meant it would be mean their death. Been like that since a child, at least Cliff told Jason that was the case."

Even though Jarrod had no reason to connect the Cliff the man had just mentioned to Cass' brother, he still felt a cold chill run across the back of his neck. "Cliff? Jason?" He turned his head slightly.

"Elizabeth's oldest brother, Cliff, told her late husband, Jason Kegan, that 'she has too soft of a heart. She can't turn her back on anyone or anything that's hurt or in trouble'…and your brother was in trouble, Mr. Barkley. The Kegan's home is the only shelter for miles around. I mean, in the area it's in. The same thing could be said of my home. If she had turned him away, I'd doubt he'd be alive today." Phillip talked as he began crossing the clearing.

_'Man has two siblings…an older brother Cliff and a baby sister-think her name's something like Lizzie or Elizabeth, doubt she'll cause us any trouble when the law arrests Cass. She's too young. If anything, I'd be worried about the brother, Cliff.' _The words Jarrod's friend-a brown headed attorney by the name of George Sampson who lived in Sacramento-rang in Jarrod's ears. The cold chill that had ran across the back of Jarrod's neck, made a second round. Jarrod had a ray of emotions start to rage inside him. He had to be putting the puzzle pieces together wrong. For a split second he was back in the court room, and Cass Hyatt had just been sentenced to prison. He had turned and saw the man's sister on the back bench. A look of utter disgust and hatred was in her eyes. He had taken it to mean she hated him, and that she believed Cass's lies and blamed Jarrod for the sentence Cass had received. It had never occurred to him-nor was it now -that the look had been for Cass, not him. _'It can't be Cass Hyatt's sister who had saved Nick…can it?' _It was a question Jarrod asked only himself.

"How long has she lived up here?" Jarrod asked as they drew near the path that indeed looked as if it would be okay to travel on.

Phillip, who could see the war going on in Jarrod's eyes, hoped he had done the right thing mentioning Cliff's name. However, he couldn't say he was sorry. The famous attorney deserved some warning before laying eyes on a woman that Phillip knew full well bore some very strong physical Hyatt traits. "Close to six years, Jason brought what I referred to as 'his child bride' up here as soon as they were married. He missed the mountains, missed roaming the hillside. Only, he couldn't move back until he married again. Tabitha needed a mother who could communicate with her. The moment he could provide his daughter such a woman, he was back."

The whole time he'd been talking the small group had turned onto the path and traveled as fast as they dared. By the time he'd finished, the men were on top of a small hill looking through trees and down at the shack. Jarrod pushed the 'coincidences' of the names and time frame out of his mind as they watched Brian mounting Coco and forcing Nick and Elizabeth to start walking. Since the escaped prisoner was forcing the couple to walk towards the hill, Phillip, Fred, Jarrod and Hank hurried and hid themselves and their horses in the trees were grouped together alongside both sides of the path.

Brian, who had his eyes on Nick and Elizabeth, missed seeing the men appear and then quickly disappear-the couple did not. While the four men were too far away for them to make a definite identification, they still pretty well knew who the long haired gentleman was. "He saw it, and it looks like had has men with him." Nick turned slightly and mouthed to Elizabeth-the whole time wondering if he was right in thinking one of the men might be Jarrod. While he had no way of knowing how Jarrod would have crossed paths with Phillip, Nick didn't care. All he cared about was that there were men ready to rescue Elizabeth and him, along with turning their captor over to the law. Any nervous feelings he had when it came to Jarrod being with the group, his seeing Elizabeth and his reaction were all pushed aside for the moment. First things first….which meant being sure he was prepared to pull Elizabeth out of the way when Phillip and the men with him dealt with Nick's and Elizabeth's captor.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

_Previously: _

_While he had no way of knowing how Jarrod would have crossed paths with Phillip, Nick didn't care. All he cared about was that there were men ready to rescue Elizabeth and him, along with turning their captor over to the law. Any nervous feelings he had when it came to Jarrod being with the group, his seeing Elizabeth and his reaction were all pushed aside for the moment. First things first….which meant being sure he was prepared to pull Elizabeth out of the way when Phillip and the men with him dealt with Nick's and Elizabeth's captor. _

Both Nick and Elizabeth could feel the tension in the air as Brian barked at them to move faster. They said nothing though-they were moving as fast as they could while still keeping an eye on their surroundings. The climb up the hill was not an easy one, and Nick could hear their captor cursing behind them. Apparently, Coco was having problems getting up the hill himself_. 'What does the man expect?"_ Nick thought…even as he vowed to show him a bit of justice Barkley style if Coco suffered any lasting effects from this ordeal. Once they were on top of the hill, and passing through the trees, Nick took a hold of Elizabeth's arm with his one hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist with his other one.

Brian, still oblivious to the fact they were being watched, thought Elizabeth was having problems again. "What's wrong?" He hissed. "We rested long enough-too long in fact!" The fact that they hadn't taken off and left him to freeze to death when he'd accidentally dozed off had astonished him—though he wasn't about to admit it.

"I…" Nick started to answer only to have Fred, Jarrod, Hank and Phillip appear. He wasted no time in yanking Elizabeth away from the path and into the trees. He wasn't surprised when Brian started cursing, nor when the man panicked and pulled his gun. There were a few rapid shots and then nothing. It wasn't until Jarrod called out for him did Nick start to rise to his feet only to freeze when he looked down at Elizabeth, who lay still upon the ground. His heart jumped when he realized one of the bullets had ricocheted and hit Elizabeth. He yelled out for his brother and the others even as he hurried to kneel down. As he turned her head sideways-it had blood running down the side of her face, he was relieved to see it had only grazed her.

"How is she?" Phillip and Jarrod, who had left Fred and Hank to deal with the corpse of Brian Stillman-both asked as Nick took Elizabeth in his arms and stood up.

"I hope fine. The bullet grazed the side of her head." He made his way through the trees and onto the path. Fred and Hank had thrown Mr. Stillman over the back of the lawman's horse. "How far is it to your cabin?" He hoped they were even closer than Elizabeth had thought.

"A couple miles," Phillip said as he took Elizabeth from Nick long enough for the hot tempered rancher to mount Coco-who had made his way back to the group once he'd seen his master was with them. Once he was in the saddle, he insisted on being the one to carry Elizabeth on his horse.

"Hank and I will take Mr. Stillman's body back down to the valley." Fred looked at Jarrod and Phillip. "Once we get there, don't be surprised if Heath insists on having Hank here bring him and her stepdaughter back up here."

Nick felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders as he let out a deep breath of relief; he'd been extremely concerned for the child ever since she'd successfully escaped. "Tabitha ran into you before she got to town. That's why you found us so soon! She'll," he said as he nodded towards the still unconscious Elizabeth, "be as relieved to hear that as I am."

"Let's get going." Phillip, who was biting at the bits to get his 'daughter' to his home, barked as softly as he knew how. No one argued with him. It took but seconds for the group to split up. Only after Fred and Hank disappeared did Jarrod turned his head to look at his brother and the woman whom he was transporting on his horse. As Elizabeth had warned Nick, once Jarrod actually saw her no one had to tell him which family she had been born into. He'd also seen the way Nick looked at her. A dozen emotions ran through him, along with a thousand concerns.

Nick, who could see Jarrod out of the corner of his eye, found himself holding Elizabeth just a tad bit close. No one had to tell him what Jarrod had seen. Only thing was, Nick knew that he was going to be a part of Elizabeth's and Tabitha's life from now on. Whether it was as their friend or because he'd court Elizabeth and marry her, he didn't know. Only some sort of relationship would exist. He might have started the conversation he knew he and Jarrod needed to have only Phillip was with them, and they needed to get Elizabeth to the Jackson home.

When they arrived at the Jackson's home it was almost dark. Phillip quickly dismounted his horse and took Elizabeth, who had somewhat come to during the journey only to slip into unconsciousness again, from Nick. By this time Mrs. Jackson had opened the door and let out a cry.

"I'll get her into a bed. You two take care of the horses; Nick knows where everything is at." Though he was not trying to, Phillip's request came out more like an order. However; understanding where the gentleman was coming from, neither Nick nor Jarrod were offended.

"We'll do that." Nick said as he took a hold of the reins to Phillip's horse, along with Coco's reins. He waited until Phillip, Elizabeth and Mrs. Jackson were in the house before he turned to head for the barn. Jarrod was right beside him.

Just as they reached the barn, Jarrod brought Nick out of any thoughts he'd been having. "Phillip told me what happened. I _am_ glad she saved you. I'd hate to be taking your body home." That much was truth, and needed to be said.

Nick could hear what he called 'Jarrod's Pappy voice' loud and clear. It told him his older brother meant to have a talk with him, and Nick knew where that talk would be heading. Silently, Nick groaned. Right or wrong, he also knew he needed to know how Elizabeth was first. "Not now, Jarrod. We need to put up these horses, and then I need to check on Elizabeth. After that, we can talk; we need to talk."

Jarrod would have pushed to talk right then only he could see how stressed Nick was. After a minute of awkward silence Jarrod finally nodded and led Jingo to an empty stall. The whole time he was thinking_ 'A Hyatt? She had to be a Hyatt?'_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

_Excerpt from Ch 24_

_Nick, who could tell where Jarrod was heading, silently groaned. Right or wrong, he also knew he needed to know how Elizabeth was first. "Not now, Jarrod. We need to put up these horses, and then I need to check on Elizabeth. After that, we can talk; we need to talk."_

Nick sat beside Elizabeth's bed. He could hear Jarrod talking to the Phillip Jackson. He might have listened in only Elizabeth finally opened her eyes. "'bout time you woke up," he laid his hand on her arm.

"What happened…one of the bullets get me?" Elizabeth sighed and turned her head towards the closed door. Even with it being shut, she could still hear Phillip and Jarrod going at it in the living room. She chastised herself even as she thought the 'going at it' bit. The two weren't yelling, and there was no bad feeling rolling off the sound she was hearing. Still, voices were slightly raised and stern.

Nick looked towards the door then back at Elizabeth. "Yeah, ricocheted off something- probably one of the nearby rocks, no one really knows for sure." Then, due to a few people he'd heard about, Nick paused before asking slowly, "Nicked the side of your head, can you see all right?"

Elizabeth didn't answer for a minute which didn't help Nick's nerves any. Finally, Elizabeth turned her face away from the sounds coming through the closed door and towards Nick. 'Honesty is the best policy'; that's what she and Jason had always said. "If you hadn't said anything, I'd still be able to tell anyone it was you here in the room with me. However, you and everything else is definitely on the blurry side. Let's just hope it's a temporary side effect of being grazed by a bullet."

Again, an uncomfortable silence fell in the room. Only when the voices out in the living room softened did either one of them speak again. "If you still want to help get Tabitha enrolled in the deaf school, I'd appreciate it. However, your family…" Elizabeth's sentence was cut short when Nick placed his finger on her lips.

"I told Jarrod he and I needed to talk after I checked on you. I'll do that now." He removed his fingers, reached down and took a hold of her hand. "Only know this, if my family is the only reason you can come up with not to allow me to court you-I'll be pushing the courtship anyway. You're not Cass; you have done nothing wrong. If they refuse to see that, then it's their problem-not ours."

While Elizabeth could see where Nick was coming from, and even agreed to a degree, a good portion of her still wondered. Suddenly she felt more than tired and worn out. All she wanted was to be left alone. She closed her eyes. "I'm tired. Please, just leave me be for now. I promise, I'll think on it some more."

Nick wanted to tell her there was nothing to think about only he wanted her to be able to rest. Besides, he still needed to face Jarrod. While he would never admit it to Elizabeth, he was greatly concerned about that; maybe, he might not be able to get his older brother to back him up. That is, when it came to seeing any relative of Cass Hyatt's. "Rest easy, Lizzie." Nick used the nickname without half realizing what he was doing. Once he realized what he'd said, he might have corrected himself only Elizabeth was actually smiling.

"You're persistent; I'll give you that much." She whispered before actually finding herself falling asleep.

"Yes, I am." Nick chuckled as he opened the bedroom door and walked out. Taking a deep breath, he made his way into the living room. He wasn't surprised to see Jarrod sitting in front of the fireplace watching the flames dancing around, nor was he shocked when Phillip turned away from Jarrod and excused himself. 'Probably doesn't want to get caught in the middle,' Nick thought as he walked up to the mantle and stopped a few feet from his brother, keeping his eyes on the flames as well.

It felt like a good five minutes had passed before Nick decided to break the silence-though it was probably closer to two. "You know?" He asked, figuring he didn't have to elaborate on the question.

"I knew the moment I laid eyes on her." Jarrod answered without turning his head. "Mr. Jackson and I have also had quite the conversation." He turned his head and looked at Nick. "He says you're planning to travel with her and her stepdaughter to *Fremont."

Nick nodded slightly and turned to look at Jarrod as well. "Elizabeth has taught her well, but the child still needs friends-to be around other children who are deaf. She needs to know for herself she's not alone. Also, she needs to be able to provide for herself when she's an adult."

Jarrod wasn't going to argue about that one; he whole heartedly agreed. However, he didn't like the idea of Nick getting any more involved with a Hyatt than he already was. "I have friends in that area, ones who have helped out the deaf community a lot." Jarrod stood up and leaned against the right side of the fireplace mantle. "Once we're out of these mountains, we could help Mrs. Kegan and her stepdaughter make arrangements to get to Fremont. I have friends who could meet them and help them from there."

While Nick was glad to have his words to Elizabeth verified-that is, the fact that his family would back him up on helping her and her stepdaughter, he couldn't court Elizabeth if he simply turned her and Tabitha over to strangers. "I won't fight you contacting your friends, but I'll be escorting Elizabeth and Tabitha-along with Mother or Audra if one of them will come."

"There's no need for you to do that, Nick." Jarrod's voice grew even firmer. "Tabitha will be enrolled in school. With the help of my friends, Elizabeth will be able to find work and be close to her stepdaughter."

Nick shook his head. "I'm grateful you're willing to help, Jarrod. Elizabeth will be too. She's been convinced you'd want nothing to do with her because of what family she comes from. Only I can't convince her to let me court her if I just walk away."

Jarrod's eyes widened. While he wasn't surprised the beautiful woman had caught Nick's eye, the famous Stockton attorney couldn't believe Nick was backing up what Mr. Jackson had been trying to tell Jarrod earlier_. 'I haven't been able to convince him otherwise, don't know what Elizabeth's decided.'_ Mr. Jackson's words rang in Jarrod's ears. "You can't seriously look at courting her, Nick! She might be a good enough woman, but you can't change who her brothers are. Sure, Cass may be in prison for life-but who says he doesn't have friends on the outside? And, Cliff, he's not going to want her courting a Barkley!" Jarrod 's voice rose. He might have been tempted to point out that Elizabeth hated him only-due to the fact that Nick had just backed up what Phillip had said-he figured Nick would only see it as personal attack on Elizabeth and make things worse. No, if he had any chance of getting Nick to see reason-he couldn't 'pull Elizabeth into this argument'—as it were.

"Don't you think I've thought about all that?" Nick put his hands on his hips and stood his ground. "Don't you think she's brought up the same concerns?" He wasn't surprised when Jarrod started arguing with him again.

"I'm sure you think you've taken everything into consideration." Jarrod glared at his brother-even though he was trying not to. "You need to look at things again. For goodness sake, Nick, she's a Hyatt…"

Nick, who didn't want to fight to get his brother to see his side of it while standing in the Jacksons' home, snapped, "She ceased to be a Hyatt the day she married her late husband! Now, my courting her isn't up for discussion, Jarrod." He then growled low-but not so much as to disturb Elizabeth—she was the only reason he wasn't flat out yelling. "In twenty-four hours, if Heath hasn't brought Tabitha up here, I'm taking Elizabeth and going to town. After that, I'm wiring mother. If you will contact your friends, I'd greatly appreciate it. If not, I'll still get Tabitha enrolled when we get to Fremont." He turned and walked abruptly out of the room, leaving Jarrod very frustrated and feeling very much out of sorts.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

_Previously:_

_"This isn't up for discussion, Jarrod." Nick interrupted, his voice slightly raised-but not so much as to disturb Elizabeth. "In twenty-four hours, if Heath hasn't brought Tabitha up here, I'm taking Elizabeth and going to town. After that, I'm wiring mother. If you will contact your friends, I'd greatly appreciate it. If not, I'll still get Tabitha enrolled when we get there." He turned and walked abruptly out of the room, leaving Jarrod very frustrated and feeling very much out of sorts. _

Nick stood in front of the Jacksons' home puffing on a cigarette Phillip had given him. The sky was cloudless and, in spite of the snow on the ground, it was fairly warm. There were even a few birds flying in the air-not surprisingly, they were heading South. Tabitha and Heath had arrived thirty minutes ago; the young girl was in visiting with her mother while he could hear Jarrod and Heath talking inside. Since the window was shut, he couldn't hear what they were saying only he wasn't surprised by the irritated tone in Jarrod's voice. Only when the talking stopped and the door opened, did Nick turn his eyes away from the scenery before him. He was relieved to see it was Heath coming out to see him. Though, he said nothing as Heath stopped a few feet away from him.

For a moment nothing was said-each brother simply keeping his eyes on the snow laden trees and ground. "He won't admit it only I think Jarrod's more worried about you and afraid than anything. That is, afraid of what the Hyatts might do." Heath turned and faced Nick. "You have really thought this all out? You really like her that much?"

Nick didn't answer at first. Kicking some snow up into the air with the tip of his boot, he growled out of frustration, "Yes to both questions, told Jarrod as much too. For the first time in my life, I'm not just jumping in without thinking everything through."

A small crooked smiled appeared on Heath's face, though his eyes still held some concern in them. "That's nice to know." Glancing back at the home behind them, Heath shrugged his shoulders. "I won't fight you if she decides to let you court her only," he paused and shook his head, "I'm not sure Jarrod will change his mind, nor can I promise what Mother and the others will say or do." The fear that the family could very well be torn apart could be seen in Heath's eyes even as he assured Nick he'd not give him a fight.

"Thanks, and I don't expect your word on anything." Nick let out a sigh of relief. It felt good to know at least one member of the family was not going to fight him when it came to seeing the young widow.

While Nick and Heath talked, Jarrod made his way into the kitchen where Elizabeth and Tabitha sat. The young girl was spelling words into her stepmother's hands. "My blurry sight may not interfere with telling who's in the room, but it does keep me from seeing Tabitha's signs clearly. However, she can still spell letters out on the palm of my hand. It might take longer only we can still communicate." That had been the widow's exact reply when Heath and Jarrod asked how a woman who was, at least temporarily, legally blind and a deaf child were going to talk.

"I go read my book." Tabitha quickly signed to her stepmother and exited the room; she didn't have to told Nick's brother wanted to talk to her stepmother. She'd watched the grown-ups 'talking' and figured out real fast that something was wrong. She'd cornered her stepmother about it only to be told that Elizabeth would explain later.

Elizabeth, who had- in spite of Nick's efforts-heard every single word he and Jarrod had exchanged, said nothing as she waited for Jarrod to sit down and start the conversation. She might have spoken first only she didn't know what to say. Nick liked her, and she returned the feelings. Nothing would change that either. Would there come anything of a courtship if one took place? She had no clue only she was beginning to think she would like to find out. Inwardly, she sighed; this current dilemma would be a mute issue if only Cass hadn't turned out to be so bad.

Finally Jarrod broke the silence. "My brothers and I have talked. We think it's best if we all leave here within the hour. However, I had hoped we could talk before then."

Elizabeth felt herself stiffen. Though, on the outside, she appeared to be relaxed and unfazed. "About the fact that Nick insists on accompanying Tabitha and I to Fremont or the fact that he'd like me to settle in Stockton, or some town nearby, so he can court me?" Okay, in her book, she'd just asked a pretty stupid question. Still, she couldn't say she was sorry for asking it.

Jarrod, who had seen a determined look in Nick's eyes when they talked, saw the same determination appear in Elizabeth's eyes. He didn't know whether to admire the two or to shake some sense into them. "Like I told Nick, I _am_ grateful for all you did for Nick. I am also _very_ willing to do what I can to help get Tabitha settled into a special school, and willing to talk to some friends who would be delighted to help you find work near there…a job that would enable you to be closer to your stepdaughter. I think you should seriously consider it, Mrs. Kegan."

Elizabeth found herself a tad bit irritated at the tone that had entered into Jarrod's voice-along with the fact that he'd addressed her so formally. After all, Nick had made it a point to introduce her by her first name. Though, due to his sound reputation and the long talks she and Nick had had, she pushed the irritation quickly aside. His wife had been murdered by her brother, one very selfish, self-centered man who she had no respect for. Jarrod Barkley had every right to his feelings, and to be leery of any type of relationship between herself and Nick. Still…slowly, she stood up and spoke as politely as she knew how. "I appreciate your concern, Mr. Barkley." If he preferred to address her formally, she would do the same for him. Not out of spite, but out of a desire to do what she could to be polite. And, in her book, a person who insisted on formalities should be given the same back. "However, your brother has been rather insistent that he wants to court me in spite of who my brother is. If he has not changed his mind, I am going to allow it."

Before Jarrod could object, Nick and Heath entered the room. Both could feel the tension in the room and see how straight Elizabeth was standing. Nick hurried to get Elizabeth out of the room while Heath-who had promised Nick he'd talk some more with Jarrod-was left to do just that.


	27. Chapter 27

Shelter from the Storms Chapter Twenty Seven

Excerpt from Ch 26

_Nick didn't answer at first. Kicking some snow up into the air with the tip of his boot, he growled out of frustration, "Yes to both questions, told Jarrod as much too. For the first time in my life, I'm not just jumping in without thinking everything through."_

Nick stood in front of Hayden's General Mercantile; he was waiting for the stagecoach. He'd sent a rather lengthy, expensive, telegram to his mother. He might not have done so, but he hoped that by including some of the necessary basics, she'd have time to work though some of the emotions she was bound to feel. As he waited his mind turned to Elizabeth and Tabitha, who was at the boarding house. The young child had surprised them both by asking why Jarrod was mad at Nick, Elizabeth and herself. When they'd tried to assure the child that Jarrod was not upset at Tabitha, the young girl had signed '_If not mad at us, why he not smile when he see us?' into the palm of her stepmother's hand-as Elizabeth's vision was still blurry. _Elizabeth had sat down on the couch and started, slowly to explain the delicate situation to Tabitha. He'd walked to the corner of the room, giving the mother and stepdaughter a chance to 'talk' alone.

When a shocked look leapt onto the young girl's face as she'd sat straight up and signed what Nick assumed to the question "What?" he figured Elizabeth had just told the young girl why her uncle went to prison in the first place. Within a few minutes, the young girl was jumping to her feet and making the same sign only with more force. While he assumed she'd learned about Beth's murder, Nick had had no time to ask if he was correct before Tabitha was racing over to him and signing to him. He'd asked Elizabeth what the child was saying.

Elizabeth had let out a slow breath and told him, "She's saying she's sorry for what her uncle did, and…" she shook her head, blushing a little-out of embarrassment, "she's begging you to help your brother see I'm not like _that brother_, along with the rest of your family. That is, if they have a problem with this as well. Truth is, she likes you…no, she didn't include that last line. I am doing that." At the last sentence, Elizabeth couldn't help but chuckle just a little.

Nick had asked Elizabeth to tell the child Heath was backing them up. When it came to everyone else, he could promise nothing but that he'd do his best… along with the fact they had his friendship no matter what took place. He'd then walked out of the boarding house and made his way to the general store. Now, seeing the stagecoach entering town, Nick stepped off the boardwalk and onto the top step, hoping for the best while preparing for the worst.

For Victoria's part, she could see Nick when he stepped off the boardwalk. The words on her son's lengthy telegram rang in her ears once more.

"_Saved by Elizabeth Hyatt Kegan, a twenty-one year old widow. STOP. Her stepdaughter is deaf STOP Going to help Elizabeth to take Tabitha to Deaf school STOP Need a chaperone STOP Audra or you available? STOP I like her STOP I am going to court her STOP You need to know one thing STOP While she does not claim him, Cass is her brother. STOP She IS a GOOD woman. STOP See you soon, Nick STOP_

The thoughts in her mind and in her heart started raging against each other once more. However, before she could dwell on the matter any more, the stagecoach was stopping in front of the store, the driver was handing the luggage down to a young lad who had exited the store the moment the coach started coming to a stop, and Nick was opening the door to the stagecoach. He stepped aside while the other passengers, a man, his wife and daughter all climbed out. Nick then helped his mother out of the coach.

"I rented a room for you for the night." Nick picked up her two bags before turning to lead her to the boarding house. "Elizabeth and Tabitha are waiting there for us. Last time I saw Jarrod, he and Heath were talking to the sheriff."

Victoria frowned. "Sheriff? Just what has happened?"

"Oh, they're simply visiting now. As for what brought this all about…" Nick shook his head and started from the beginning. By the time he was finished, he and his mother were standing in front of the boarding house. With two stories, a porch that was wrapped around every side of the building and the balcony that was attached to the upper half of the business, and various windows that would allow plenty of light in, the red building was rather impressive.

Victoria, who_ was_ grateful Elizabeth had helped spare Nick's life, wanted to make sure her hot-tempered son knew it. "I'll have to give her my heartfelt thanks for taking you in. The idea of you freezing to death sends a chill down my spine."

"Mine too," Nick smiled and started up the stairs only to be stopped by his mother when she reached up and touched his arm. His smile disappeared when he saw the serious look in her eyes. He could pretty well guess what she wanted to talk about. "Would you allow me to introduce you to Elizabeth and Tabitha before we do any serious talking?" He hoped that meeting Elizabeth first would help relieve some of the concerns his mother had. However, Victoria-too worried about her sons-would not have it.

"I'm more than willing to go to Fremont with you and Elizabeth in order to get Tabitha enrolled in the school for the deaf. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here." Victoria clasped her hands, halfway wishing she had something to polish. "However, your telegram stated you are thinking to court the young woman. You can't be serious about that one. You need to stop and think about what could happen as a result."

Nick counted silently to ten-knowing his mother had more than just cause to make such a statement. "As I told Heath, I have thought about it-all of it. I am not jumping into this with my eyes closed, the way I have done in the past. Please, before you decide whether or not to give me your support, at least meet her and give her a chance." He turned away from his mother and finished walking up the stairs.

For a moment, Victoria didn't move. Nick couldn't be serious. He couldn't have thought everything through, and still want to court Cass Hyatt's sister. No, this courtship idea had to be cut off before it got any farther along. Though, for the moment, she supposed she was going to have to put that issue aside while she met the young girl who needed to be taken to Fremont.


	28. Chapter 28

Shelter from the Storms Chapter Twenty-Eight

._**Previously: **_

_For a moment, Victoria didn't move. Nick couldn't be serious. He couldn't have thought everything through, and still want to court Cass's sister. No, this courtship idea had to be cut off before it got any farther along. Though, for the moment, she supposed she was going to have to put that issue aside while she met Elizabeth and the young girl who needed to be taken to Fremont._

Victoria and Nick, who had made their way into the boarding house's living room, found places to sit. The Barkley matriarch chose to sit in a chair near the boarding house's fireplace while Nick took a chair within a foot of a plain brown couch-the only couch in the room and one that Elizabeth was using. Heath, who had sat down in the farthest corner of the room to read a book stood up to leave only to have Nick to ask him to stay. "We're not going to say anything that is meant to be kept private."

"Fine." Heath sat down and started reading again. He didn't need his eyes to listen to the conversation that would take place.

It seemed like an eternity before the silence was broken. Finally, Victoria gave Elizabeth a heart felt thanks for what the young widow had done. "My family and I sincerely thank you."

Elizabeth smiled back and did her best to relax. "You are more than welcome. It was definitely weather that no one needed to be out in." She hesitated and then thanked Victoria for agreeing to go with them to Fremont. "I admit she probably should have been taken there sooner only, since I knew sign language and could teach her…well, you get the picture."

Victoria nodded at the young woman who seemed polite enough. "She's been fortunate to have a stepmother who knew sign language. Where is she?"

"Up in the room," Nick replied as he pointed towards a set of long stairs that led up to the second floor. With the exceptions of three rooms on the first floor, the guest rooms were on that floor. "She was more tired than she wanted to admit, apparently she fell asleep before your coach arrived."

Victoria found herself feeling very much relieved. As much as she wanted to meet the young girl, the fact she was lying down gave the adults some time to talk without worrying about the tender feelings of one so young. The moment Victoria straightened up and smoothed out her dress, Elizabeth knew things were going to turn more serious. How could she not know when she could literally see Nick stiffen-as he was preparing to stand his ground. It made her sigh inside. Though, she didn't know why. Nick had already warned her how much Jarrod and his mother had a way of thinking close to the same thoughts. Nick had told her, 'It probably comes from having Jarrod having to step in and help her with my baby sister and brother when Father was killed.'

"Before we leave tomorrow, I think we need to talk about this idea that you two are going to court each other. I want to say up front you do seem to be a very likeable young woman. Still, we need to talk. "Without truly realizing it, Victoria's voice took on a tone that screamed 'We'll talk until you see things my way.

'That tone' was something Nick knew all too well. It was only the knowledge of the choices he'd made in the past that made it so he controlled himself now. After all, the idea was to prove to his family he was _not_ repeating history. "There is nothing to talk out." Nick forced himself to speak evenly and to keep his own tone neutral. "I know there's a valid concern concerning Cass and Cliff, so does Elizabeth. While we can not see Cass being any sort of threat, if we are wrong his target would be me. I am the one insisting on courting his sister. Same thing goes for Cliff-who we plan on going to see the first chance we get. As long as I go unarmed, we can not see him pulling any sort of weapon on me." He glanced at Elizabeth and then back at his mother. "And there's no reason to be concerned about Elizabeth. She's more than 'likable'. She's already proven how good she is. If you have any doubt, talk to Phillip Jackson and his wife. They know her, and their reputations are as solid as ours is."

Victoria didn't agree when it came to Cass or Cliff. As far as she was concerned, Cass could-and would-contact someone on the outside. That person would not care who he hurt. And, since Jarrod's encounter with Cliff, she knew the man didn't exactly put any of the Barkleys on his 'good list'. No, she was sure that one, or both, of the brothers would cause them problems if Nick continued to see Elizabeth. However, before she could make both Elizabeth and Nick 'see reason', Tabitha appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Go ahead and take care of her." Nick gestured towards the young child while looking at Elizabeth. "My mother and I will continue this conversation."

Elizabeth looked torn. She didn't want to feel like she was abandoning Nick-even if he was telling her to go, only she had a responsibility towards Tabitha as well. The young girl shouldn't have to be in a room that was starting to fill with even more tension than before. However, due to the firm look in Nick's eyes, her struggle lasted only a few moments. "If you need me, I'll be with Tabitha in her room." She spoke to Nick and then began walking towards her stepdaughter. She stopped momentarily next to Victoria. "You've raised a fine son, Mrs. Barkley. For whatever faults he may, or may not have, he's a good one. I wouldn't do wrong by him IF we should marry." She then hurried to get Tabitha, who was looking as if she was going to start asking a bunch of questions, back up the stairs and out of sight.

Only when the two had left the room did Nick look at his mother-who still looked more than agitated. "How many times do I have to tell you and Jarrod I have thought this through?"

While Victoria was astounded to realize just how serious Nick was, she did not agree with him. This being the case, she dug in her heels and tried one more time. Only thing was, in her desperation, she pulled a 'Nick stunt'-as Gene-who was now living in Boston- had often called it when his brother acted impulsively. She spoke without truly thinking of who she was speaking with. "Then I suggest you do some more thinking between now and the time we arrive in Fremont! No matter how good Elizabeth is, she's still a Hyatt with brothers who could be a very real threat to this family… you will not court or marry a Hyatt!"

The change in the feeling that hung in the room changed from high tension to the feeling one gets when a door is slammed in one's face. The look on Nick's face turned to stone as he reached over and picked up his hat-which sat on a small table next to the chair he sat on-and stood up. He started walking briskly towards the stairs.

"Nick…" Victoria started to rise to her feet only to have her hot-tempered son turn on her; his face still cold and his voice seething in anger.

"I _will _court who I want to! With_, or without, _your permission or blessing_!"_ Nick slapped his hat on, biting off his next words." Also, I _will_ find someone else to accompany us to Fremont. I am sorry to have wasted your time!" He stormed out of the room and up the stairs just as Jarrod, who had taken an extra long walk around Hayden, walked into the boarding house.

Jarrod looked at his mother standing in the middle of the room with a look of utter disbelief on her face while Heath sat in the far left hand corner of the room. He was looking at Victoria as if he wasn't sure what to do.

"What happened?" The blue eyed barrister shut the door behind him, though he kept his eyes on his mother. "Where's Elizabeth and Tabitha? I thought they were here as well."

"She treated him as if he were still a child." Heath stood up and told his oldest brother everything when Victoria failed to answer. His sharp, no nonsense reply snapped his stepmother out of her shock.

"I was just trying to stop him from making a huge mistake." Victoria replied back without hesitation, though the sound of conviction was not as strong as it had been before. She then admitted to what Nick's response had been.

While Jarrod agreed a mistake was being made, he wasn't surprised by Nick's reaction. "They need a chaperone, there's no reason it can't be Mother. I'll…" he stopped when Heath raised his eyebrow. Jarrod knew Heath was questioning Jarrod's ability to get Nick to listen. After the 'small arguments' he and Nick had had, and with what Jarrod had just learned, the famous attorney had to admit Heath had a point. "Why don't you go talk to him, Heath? I'm sure Mother will promise to keep her mouth shut on 'that' subject." He kept his eyes on Victoria, who batted her hands through the air as if to ask, 'What else can I do?'

Heath said nothing more as he left the room. He would talk to Nick only he hoped that Jarrod and Victoria would indeed stop fighting with the Stockton rancher. After all, the more they fought him, the more Nick would dig in his heels.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Chapter Twenty-Nine

_Insert from Ch 28_

**"I **_**will **_**court who I want to! With**_**, or without, **_**your permission or blessing**_**!"**_** Nick slapped his hat on, biting off his next words." Also, I **_**will**_** find someone else to accompany us to Fremont. I am sorry to have wasted your time!" He stormed out of the room and up the stairs just as Jarrod, who had taken an extra long walk around Hayden, walked into the boarding house.**

"They're gone." Heath was once again standing in the boarding house's living-room, his arms folded across his chest.

"What?" Victoria's face paled. "But when and how? We would have seen them." She looked towards the front door.

While Jarrod felt strongly that there was something Heath wasn't saying, he wasn't going to waste time trying to get the blonde-haired cowboy to talk. It would have been easier to pry open a bear trap than to do that when time was of the essence. After all, it hadn't even been ten minutes since Nick stormed out of the room. There was still time to find him. "I'll be right back." Jarrod turned and practically ran out of the boarding house. Soon he was combing Hayden and asking questions.

As for Heath, he walked past Victoria and slowly out the front door. The sooner he left the building, the better. After all, he couldn't tell anyone what he knew if he wasn't around them-not that Nick had sworn him to silence; he hadn't. He was staying out of this one. He wasn't surprised when he heard Victoria open the door and exit as well. He hadn't expected his stepmother to simply sit and wait at the boarding house while Jarrod did all the hunting. Though, he did not turn around and talk to her. He simply walked away.

While Heath headed for the café and Jarrod-along with Victoria- asked questions, the wind was blowing through the stagecoach that was traveling away from Hayden. While it wasn't blowing very hard, Nick, Elizabeth and Tabitha, who had exited the boarding house using the building's back door-which led to a flight of steps, still buttoned their coats all the way up. They-and their last-minute chaperone- had surprised the stagecoach driver outside town, but he'd taken them on as passengers without asking a bunch of questions.

Elizabeth, who was still reeling from the unexpected change of plans, sat across from the hot-tempered rancher and next to Tabitha. An elderly, gray haired woman who owned Hayden's Dress Shop and was pushing seventy-five sat next to Nick. The rancher's head rested against the window while he slept. For her part, Elizabeth was going over the past half hour in her mind.

_"What…" Elizabeth, who had been sitting in the chair that stood in the southwest corner of the room she was using, jumped to her feet when Nick came flying into the room and grabbed his coat. However, she had no time to finish her sentence as he picked up her and Tabitha's coats and handed them to Elizabeth._

_"It's Mother." He quickly told her what had taken place. "Only we need to leave now, using the back entrance. Tabitha needs to get to that school, and I don't feel like traveling to Fremont feeling like I'm walking on ice. Do you?"_

_Her eyes flew wide open even as she felt a wave of disappointment roll over her. Elizabeth had so hoped the Barkley matriarch would give her a chance. However, the urgency of the situation prodded Elizabeth into action. She handed Tabitha her coat and signed, 'Come'. It was a request Tabitha did not fight._

_Once out in the hallway, Elizabeth and Tabitha followed Nick down the hall and made a turn to the left. The 'hallway' was barely four feet long and a door stood at the end of it. When Nick started to open the door, Elizabeth ventured to ask if leaving the backway was really necessary. However, before Nick could answer Heath was coming around the corner._

_"Stay here." Nick spoke in a no-nonsense tone and hurried towards Heath. Because the two were actually keeping their voices low, Elizabeth couldn't make out everything that was said. However, she did catch 'Mother' 'Jarrod' 'Grown man' and 'Credit or blame is mine'. Again, all she could do was sigh._

_When Heath disappeared back around the corner, and the famous Stockton rancher was once again leading her and Tabitha out the door, Elizabeth ventured to ask, "Can't we just catch the stagecoach while it's in town?"_

_Nick didn't answer her until they were off the steps and hurrying down the back alley. "I wish we could only, ten to one, Jarrod and Mother are looking for us right now. I just don't want to fight them, not with needing to get Tabitha to Fremont and that school. We need to get to the dress shop without any interruptions. I have a friend there. She may be willing to go with us."_

Elizabeth shook herself out of her thoughts when the Widow Tinsdale, who had been watching her, spoke up. "I'm sorry you don't have the chaperone you thought you would."

Nick's explanation to the woman, when it came to Tabitha and her schooling, had been kept as short as possible. He'd finished the conversation with _'My mother isn't going with us after all. You said awhile back that you'd love to be able to travel. Could you come with us in Mother's place?'_

"It's fine." Elizabeth smiled for the sake of the elderly woman. "I'm just glad you were available; though, I'm sorry we couldn't catch the stagecoach before it left town." That part, that they'd managed to catch the coach just outside of town was, in her eyes, a miracle. "It would have made the walk through the back alley unnecessary." Even as she said the words, Elizabeth wondered if that last part was entirely true. Could they have caught the stagecoach before it left town? Could they have done so without Jarrod or Victoria seeing them? She didn't really know only, for the sake of getting Tabitha to the deaf school in a timely manner, she hadn't argued with Nick when he insisted that they continue down the back alley.

"For the sake of that child." The good widow smiled at Tabitha, who had also fallen asleep. "And for the sake of a good friend," she said glancing at Nick-he'd helped her out on numerous occasions when he'd been through Hayden, "I don't mind. I just hope whatever is bothering the two of you will be resolved in the near future." She then turned her face towards the window.

Elizabeth stiffened as she remembered Nick asking her to say nothing to this woman 'as she has a way of seeing through a body, and I don't want to stand around in her shop answering a bunch of questions'. 'Looks like one doesn't have to say anything for the good widow to know something's amiss' Elizabeth thought as she too started gazing at the passing scenery.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

***The description of the deaf/blind school and the area around it is purely made up…as I don't have a picture of what it would have looked like back in the 1800's (I'm sure more than one renovation on the building/buildings has/have been done since the school was first built-and landscapes have been known to be altered through the years.)**

Insert from Ch 29

_Could they have caught the stagecoach before it left town? Could they have done so without Jarrod or Victoria seeing them? She didn't really know only, for the sake of getting Tabitha to the deaf school in a timely manner, she hadn't argued with Nick when he insisted that they continue down the back alley._

Nick and Elizabeth, who had arrived in Fremont a few hours before, stood beside the huge brownish building; one they'd been told had more than one room in which to house the students. Another building, full of offices and classrooms, stood nearby. Sidewalks and freshly cut grass could also be seen throughout the area they were in. The two of them watched as Tabitha was led to a dorm by another student; the two girls were talking up a storm with their hands. It made the trip worthwhile for both Nick and Elizabeth.

"It's going to feel strange only having her with me during the holidays and summer." Elizabeth's voice had a sound that was a mixture of gratitude and concern both as she heard the Dean of the school telling her once again what Tabitha's schedule would be. The only hiccup in the trip was when Mr. Parker, the dean, asked if Tabitha had a second back up emergency contact. They'd wound up giving the school Nick's information…telling the gentleman that Nick was the child's godfather. Okay, that godfather part had been something they decided just before entering the school-as neither Elizabeth nor Nick could see Cliff agreeing to take the child in should something happen to Elizabeth before Nick and she knew whether or not they were going to marry. Those facts were something they saw no reason to disclose to the school.

"She'll be fine, and so will you." Nick turned around and started walking back towards the cab that was waiting for him and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth said nothing until they climbed into the horse drawn cab and were heading towards the hotel where the Widow Tinsdale was waiting for them. When she spoke, it was to address the topics that had not been touched on since they fled the boarding house in Hayden. "I can't settle in Stockton, Nick. Your mother wants nothing to do with me." She lowered her eyes as she spoke even quieter. "I don't see how we can successfully court each other. As it is, she'll probably be furious you've agreed to be Tabitha's godfather."

The fury Nick felt building up inside him was only squelched because he didn't want Elizabeth hurting any worse than she already was-and leaving your child in a place full of strangers (even if it was for the best) had to be high on the list of things that hurt like crazy. "I knew you were going to say that sooner or later. That is, that you can't make a home in Stockton. However, you can start your own business in *Modesto. It's 27 miles from Stockton or, if you prefer smaller towns, there are always places like *Lathrop, Morada or Linden. They are, roughly, five to eleven miles away-depends on which one you live in." He paused and then shocked Elizabeth with his next words. "There's nothing stopping me from courting you. That is, as long as Cliff won't cause us trouble. I mailed a few letters this morning. One to a man by the name of Bryce Collin in Lathrop; he has a small ranch for sale, along with some to ranchers in the other towns I mentioned. They also have places for sale. The last one was to Heath. I - I plan on going to look at one of those places I just mentioned. That is, once you decide where to settle." Nick sat straight up and turned ever so slightly. "I'm not going back to Stockton; I can't. I'm twenty-nine years old. Even if things don't work out between us, I will not stay in a home where someone else tells me who to court and who to marry-and acts as if they expect me to listen. And, before you ask, the letter I sent Heath includes a letter that states the deed to the ranch is to be transferred over to him with the condition that Mother never be asked to leave and live elsewhere. She and I may be estranged now only I can still make sure she can stay in the house Father built for her."

By the time he was finished talking, Elizabeth felt as if the wind-which was starting to blow-might as well be a Hurricane. She had never meant to be the cause of any type of storm between Nick and his mother. She felt as if her heart was breaking for him…even Victoria. Mothers shouldn't be on non speaking terms with any of their children. As if he could read her mind, Nick took a hold of her shoulders. "You are not responsible for any of this. Do you hear me? NONE of it."

"I know it in my head only it still feels like it." Elizabeth replied as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well, it's not." Nick laid his hand on the top of her head and stroked her hair. "I'll keep telling you that as long as I need to. Until then," he shrugged his shoulders. "We best get ready to travel to *Blythe Junction. I want to talk to Cliff, find out what position he'll take on this. Though; as far as I'm concerned, I've been courting you for a few weeks now-just didn't really realize it. That is, if you agree."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. If Nick Barkley was giving up his ranch and moving away from Stockton rather have someone else tell him what to do, he definitely had a backbone. She had to admire him for that…even if her heart was still breaking for him. 'Help us through this storm,' she thought quietly, 'Help his family through it as well.' "No need to take time to think. I have friends who moved to Morada shortly before Jason died. They told us to come visit them any time…even said we could live with them until we got our own place if we decided to move there. It's a very small town only I think I could still do something…or that Jenny would help me find something."

"Fine, we'll head to Morada after we see Cliff, and I'll look up one Tyson Adams when we get there. He has a small ranch on the outskirts for sale." Nick quit talking as his mind wandered to Heath and the letter he'd written to his blonde-haired brother. He knew the shock his brother would feel once he opened the letter. Nick knew he was going to have to write another one the moment he and Elizabeth arrived in Blythe Junction. If he had anything to do with it, Heath was not going to be left in the dark on any of the choices Nick made. At the thought, Nick couldn't help groaning just a little. His family would know all his plans whether he liked it or not-with what he'd done with the ranch, and the fact he'd not asked Heath to keep quiet again-how could they not find out?

A/N *Towns and miles came from research done online.

A/N I couldn't quite tell what Jarrod said in Days of Wrath. Because I learned towards Rice Junction, I did some research. There is a ghost town named Rice which was, at one time, known as Blythe Junction. That being the case, I put Blythe Junction here.


	31. Chapter 31

Shelter from the Storms Chapter 31

_Previously:_

…_. Nick quit talking as his mind wandered to Heath and the letter he'd written to his blonde-haired brother. He knew the shock his brother would feel once he opened the letter. Nick knew he was going to have to write another one the moment he and Elizabeth arrived in Rice Junction. If he had anything to do with it, Heath was not going to be left in the dark on any of the choices Nick made. At the thought, Nick couldn't help groaning just a little. His family would know all his plans whether he liked it or not-with what he'd done with the ranch, and the fact he'd not asked Heath to keep quiet again-how could they not know?_

While Heath usually enjoyed the smell of freshly fallen rain, he found no pleasure it as he leaned against the corral fence. After Nick and Elizabeth had fled Hayden, Jarrod, he and Victoria had talked. Actually, more like Jarrod and Victoria had talked while Heath listened. The only time he'd spoken up was when Victoria and Jarrod debated on whether or not to go to Fremont. He might have kept quiet only the part about 'talking some sense into Nick' had prompted Heath to point out Victoria had already slammed the door shut when she'd told Nick to think again and forbade him to be near Elizabeth. "What are you trying to do? Get a grown man to lock the door?" It was a question that had silenced them both and sent the three of them back to Stockton. Now, looking at the letter in his hands, Heath wondered if that door was not only shut, but sealed as well.

"Nick?" Jarrod, who had doing a lot of hard thinking-and asking himself some pretty sharp questions, walked up beside Heath and looked at the paper in the blonde-haired cowboy's hands.

Heath's only answer was to hand his oldest brother a page of the letter-the one concerning the ownership of the land. He figured reading everything in Nick's own handwriting would be better than anything he could say.

Jarrod, who had felt sure Nick would be home shortly…after all, how long does it take to get a deaf child enrolled in school and find the child's mother employment and housing either near the school or in Stockton… took the letter and began reading.

The more he read, the more his eyes widened as the shock waves rolled over him. "H…he's turned his back on the ranch?" His face was full of disbelief as his eyes went from the letter to Heath. He'd never expected for Nick to do such a thing, not after all of the years the hot-tempered rancher had put into the place.

"For now, says he'll write more to me later." Heath took the first part of the letter back when Jarrod held out the paper to him. "However, know this…even if I am named legal owner of the ranch….in my eyes, Nick is still the owner. I'll take my name off the deed without the slightest sign of a fight."

"You think you can get him to come home?" Jarrod looked questionably at Heath.

"Not right away…I don't know where he's at. He doesn't say where they're going-only that they're not staying in Fremont. However, as I said, he'll be writing more later. In time; maybe…" Heath paused and then added, "if you and Mother can get past the fact that Cass and Cliff are her brothers, stop holding them against her. If we don't push Nick anymore than he's been pushed…who knows?"

"I wasn't really holding anything against her in the first place." Jarrod blew out a long breath as he leaned against the corral. "I just let my fear that Cass would find a way-even from prison-to hurt, maybe even kill, someone I loved get to me. Mother's admitted it's the same boat she's in. Cliff is also a great concern to us." He went on to say it really didn't matter anyway- as Elizabeth hated him and wondered out loud if she'd had anything to do with getting Nick to give away the ranch.

Now it was Heath's turn to widen his eyes. "Hate? She's never hated you. If anyone was the subject of that emotion, it was Cass." He handed the second page of the letter to Jarrod. "When it comes to getting Nick to give me this place …you know him better than me. He wouldn't let anyone outside this family keep him from the ranch. The way I see it, the blame for that lays entirely on two things. One…your and Mother's fear pushed him closer to her; and two, the distrust that was unintentionally implied when he was – in essence- told he really hadn't thought things through well enough." Heath wasn't surprised by the slight cringe that came from Jarrod when he heard the blonde-haired cowboy's conclusion.

_'She will not communicate with Cass, and seldom calls him by name. She's hated him since the day she sat in the court…'_ Jarrod read the words, and wondered why hadn't thought about that possibility. He handed the second page back to Heath and looked towards the window. He could see his mother standing behind the glass. Even from where he stood, he could see the huge amount of guilt emulating from her eyes. He turned back to Heath and, with sincere remorse in his voice, told Heath, "When you hear from him, Heath, tell him we're sorry and that Elizabeth is more than welcome-in Stockton, on the ranch and in our home." He turned and started to walk away only to have Heath stop him.

"You'll need this." Heath handed Jarrod the letter. "I won't have a chance of getting Nick to listen if we haven't respected his wishes…even if we don't agree with him. Mother needs to understand that as well."

Jarrod nodded slowly and took the paper. "Agreed, and don't worry about Mother. She might not like it only she'll understand when I tell her everything we've discussed." He walked away, hoping for the best.

As for Heath, he hung around the corral a few minutes longer; he couldn't help but just how long it would be before they saw Nick again.


	32. Chapter 32

S Chapter 32

It was closing in on lunch time as the stagecoach carrying Nick, Elizabeth, the Widow Tinsdale and a gentleman traveling to Nevada rolled into Blythe Junction. Nick wasted no time climbing out of the coach after the man who was heading to Nevada got out. He then helped the women out and took their suitcases from the driver. He and Elizabeth wouldn't have any luggage at all only Nick had insisted on getting Elizabeth some new clothes, along with a change of clothes for himself before leaving Fremont.

"There's no boarding house as such," Nick told Widow Tinsdale as he led the women towards the small café. "However, there are a few rooms above the café. Let's hope there's a couple available." Soon the three of them were standing in the middle of the cafe' watching as a stout looking woman walked out of the kitchen.

"May I help you?" Mrs. Muller-a gray haired woman in her early fifties, smiled at her customers.

"We need a couple of rooms; one of them needs two beds." Nick looked towards a flight of stairs that led up to the rooms.

"You're in luck. I have two available that will do." She went back into the kitchen, and then came back out carrying two sets of keys. She handed them to Nick. The café owner would have started visiting with her guests only Nick had already thanked her for the keys and headed for the stairs. Once they reached the first room, he handed the key to the good widow. "Elizabeth will, most likely, spend the night at her brother's. However, I can't guarantee that. You may wind up with a roommate." He again thanked the widow for coming along.

"I don't mind." The good widow disappeared into the room while Nick put his luggage in the second room. Afterwards, he and Elizabeth went to the livery stable and rented a buggy for the afternoon.

"We can eat at the café first." Nick told Elizabeth as he helped her into the buggy.

"Only if you're hungry. I'm too nervous. Besides, once we get to Cliff's he'll probably insist on feeding us." That was one thing she had liked about her brother. He might not have much of a backbone only he never let anyone go hungry if he could help it. She said as much.

"I can wait." Nick lifted the reins. Soon they were leaving town and headed towards Cliff's house. Nothing was said as they passed by the few buildings in Blythe Junction; the silence continued as trees began appearing-growing in number the farther they got away from town.

Then, out of the blue, Elizabeth made Nick's day when she laid her hand on his arm and turned her face towards him. "No matter what he says, I'll let you court me… and we can make the courtship as long or as short as you want it. As I told your mother, you're a good one. I'd be crazy to turn you away."

"Let's hope for the best then." Nick smiled; though, a more serious look replaced the smile as Cliff Hyatt's home came into sight. The man was sitting on the porch whittling on a piece of wood. "He must have got the wire you sent from Hayden and the one you sent from Fremont, looks like he's waiting for us." Nick wasn't surprised when Elizabeth stiffened ever so slightly and turned her face forward. By the time Nick drew the buggy to a stop in front of the Hyatt home, Cliff was standing on the bottom step.

"Was wondering if you'd be here in time to eat lunch with me," Cliff looked at his sister once Nick helped Elizabeth out of the buggy. He remembered the first wire he'd received from his sister. He didn't like realizing Elizabeth was still having problems with her eyes, but he said nothing. It's not like he could change what had happened.

For her part, Elizabeth kept a hold of Nick's arm. Her continued blurred vision was something Nick was determined to have a specialist look at first chance they got. "We are, and we're hungry." In spite of her nerves, Elizabeth figured she might as well confess that one to her brother. After all, her stomach was starting to growl.

Cliff led them into the house and then into the dining room. "It's just soup and crackers." He grabbed a few bowls out of his cupboard, along with a few utensils.

"It's fine." Nick said as he pulled a chair out for Elizabeth. Soon the three of them were seated at the table. Once Elizabeth blessed the food, they started eating. The first few minutes were filled with silence. Only when Cliff spoke was the silence broken.

"Elizabeth's wire said you wished to seriously court her. You didn't come here to actually ask my permission, did you? I mean, she's a grown woman. Why come to me?" Cliff's confusion could be seen in his eyes as he looked upon the Stockton rancher.

Nick sat back in his chair and, after a moment, shrugged his shoulders. "We weren't sure how you'd react to us doing such a thing…especially if it winds up being a short courtship." He looked at Elizabeth and then back to Cliff. "We don't want any unnecessary trouble if we can avoid it."

Cliff, who had been thinking a lot about that very fact since getting the wire from his sister, shook his head. "I won't lie and say I'm overly thrilled with the idea, but who am I to say what is acceptable or not. Remember, I arranged a marriage for her in a country where that sort of thing just isn't done. Well, not on a regular basis it's not. Also, for the most part, you and your family have a sound reputation." Slowly, he put his spoon down as he had another thought come to him. "May I assume you also want to know if I'll be writing to Cass about this?"

Nick and Elizabeth both visibly stiffened, and then did their best to relax. "The thought has crossed our minds." Elizabeth spoke up, feeling like-as Cliff's sister-she needed to answer the question.

Cliff looked out the window that he was sitting next to and then back at his sister and her beau. "I won't say a thing unless the two of you actually marry. I mean, it wouldn't do me any good to keep silent about that one. If the two of you actually marry, he'll find out no matter what. I mean, sis here would be marrying into one of the richest families in California. That news would be in many, if not all, of the newspapers. Even if he didn't read it himself, guards would-and they like to talk about life on the outside. Cass says he thinks they do it to try and make the prisoners more miserable than they already are."

"It will be our problem then." Nick laid his hand on Elizabeth's. "I mean, if he sent someone after anyone, it would be me."

Cliff shook his head. "Not necessarily, he flat out hates your family- especially Jarrod-even if he's not justified in doing so. However, there might be a way to keep Cass…." he paused-wondering how right the thought he'd just had was.

"A way to keep Cass from hurting me or my family?" Nick leaned forward, keeping his eyes on Cliff. Elizabeth was keeping her face towards her brother as well.

"To keep him from hurting Elizabeth. If Cass did anything that led to you or your family being hurt or killed, my sister _would_ suffer. That is, if she marries you, she would. That is one thing I do _not _want." Cliff spoke bluntly; he wanted to make sure Nick understood it was Elizabeth's well-being he was first and foremost concerned with.

Nick asked as he wrapped his arm around Elizabeth, as if he meant to protect her and his family at all costs. "Start talking."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Jarrod, Victoria, and Audra were all sitting in the room enjoying the warmth from the fire dancing around in the fireplace. They were talking when the front door opened and a troubled looking Heath stepped inside. Because they figured his mood was tied into the fact that Nick had yet to write, Jarrod held up some papers. "We heard from Nick."

Heath's eyebrows turned slightly downwards as he threw his hat on the table closest to the foyer. He then walked over to the couch and sat down. "Where was he when he sent the letter? What does the letter say?"

"It was sent from Blythe Junction, said while Cliff wasn't in love with the idea of his sister being with a Barkley, he promised not to cause any trouble either…even wished them the best if they married." Jarrod shook his head. "Nick says he and Elizabeth decided to go ahead and get married, said Widow Tinsdale was a witness before she went back to Hayden. Because of the marriage Nick wanted me to transfer money from his personal bank account over to the school for the deaf. He doesn't want to have to worry about something happening and Tabitha not getting a proper education. He says they're going to travel down the coast of California, says they both like the idea of seeing the ocean from more than one spot." He paused and then admitted Nick had stated that he hoped Jarrod had transferred the ranch over to Heath. "I have done all that he asked only I still hope, when he writes again, you will be able to talk him into coming back here. As we've said, he and Elizabeth shouldn't feel unwelcome in this house." With the holidays soon approaching, they hoped to have all the family together.

Heath thought on the telegram he'd received in town. He pulled it out of his pocket. He wasn't surprised when a shocked look leapt onto his family's face. "What is that?" Jarrod asked, half afraid the uncomfortable feeling that had been hanging onto him all morning was more than he'd wanted it to mean.

"It's from, Nick." Heath unfolded the paper. He leaned forward and handed the telegram to Jarrod, who had stood up and walked over to his younger brother. "It only has one word on it."

A puzzled looked appeared in Jarrod's eyes and a frown spread across his face. Naturally, his mother and sister wanted to know what it said. _"Phoenix_." Jarrod looked at the telegram again. 'What are you trying to tell us, Nick?' Just as he silently asked the question, a knock came on the door.

Heath started to rise only to have Silas, who had just descended the stairs, answer the door. Moments later, they were all shocked to see Fred Madden stepping through the doorway looking more than upset.

"What is wrong, Fred?" Victoria, who had risen to her feet and was now standing next to Jarrod, asked.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, especially this time of the year." Fred turned his hat around in his hands, making it so all the Barkleys' hearts, along with Silas', dropped.

"Nick!" Audra, who was the first to find her voice, stood up and looked in earnest on the town's sheriff.

"This arrived at my office today." Fred pulled out a telegram. "It's from the stagecoach line that runs up and down the west coast. There was an accident yesterday…" He paused, not surprised to see the blood drain from all the Barkleys' and their faithful servant's faces. "The driver was able to jump free before the coach tumbled into the ocean only his two passengers weren't so lucky."

"Nick and Elizabeth," Victoria gasped as she held onto Jarrod; she had to in order to continue standing.

"I'm sorry." Fred, who had only heard rumors that the famous rancher had went and gotten himself married figured Victoria had just confirmed the hearsay, apologized again. "Their things are being shipped here, but they're bodies…" he shook his head. "…I'm sorry." he couldn't go on.

"It's fine, Fred." Jarrod assured him. "It's not like you caused…" Jarrod stopped mid-sentence for a split second then continued. "The accident wasn't your fault. I, we appreciate you coming out. We'd like to be alone."

"Of course, if I can do anything…" Fred headed for the door. "Just let me know."

"Talk to the reverend for me, if you would." Jarrod hated asking the sheriff to do such a thing only, after what he'd just realized, he couldn't risk talking to the clergyman. That man had a way of seeing through a person. Only after the door had shut, did Jarrod turn to face his family.

Audra started crying, which naturally had her mother wrapping her arms around her only daughter while holding her own tears at bay. "Mother, why don't you take Audra outside. Both of you could use some fresh air. We can discuss the details of a memorial service later." Jarrod stepped aside as he spoke, making sure the pathway to the door was clear.

"Good idea," Victoria led Audra out of the room and out the front door, after Silas had opened it up again.

"Silas, will you please go tell McColl what's happened? He can deal with the men." Jarrod wasn't surprised when Heath started to object. "I need to talk to you in here, Heath. Silas?" He looked at their good friend, who was still standing near the door.

"I'm going, Mister Jarrod." Silas turned to leave and then said quietly, "I'm sorry."

Jarrod gave him a sympathetic smile. "Thanks," He then watched as Silas exited the house. Once the door was shut, he turned to Heath. "Nick's not dead, and I doubt Elizabeth is either."

"Wh…" Heath, who had thought he was reeling before, was even more shocked. That is, until he thought some more on the one word telegram. "A Phoenix dies and rises again…" Confusion filled his eyes. "If that is the case, I can see the need for the trickery. After all, Cass can't catch wind of anything, or somehow hire someone to kill Nick, if he thinks he's dead. It wouldn't give him a reason to bother any of us either. Only, why not say something to Mother, Audra or Silas?" That part he didn't understand.

Jarrod shook his head. "I'll tell Mother and Silas after the memorial service is over and things have settled down. They'll be madder than a hornet at me only, heaven help us, their grief at that service has to be real. When it comes to Audra," he ran his hand through his hair and then shook his head. "She's too much like Nick. Granted, he actually took time to think things out this time, and he's right when he says Elizabeth shouldn't be considered a Hyatt-which is amazing, only …., " he sighed and shook his head again. "The day Nick comes back into our lives, he can deal with her. She'd never be able to keep it quiet, not for very long anyway."

"I think you're right." Heath headed for the front door. "McColl shouldn't be the only one dealing with the men on this. I'll go talk to them as well. Though, I'm leaving everyone but McColl to Nick as well. I sure don't want to be the one to reveal the truth to them later." He would have kept McColl in the dark as well only that man was extremely trustworthy and knew how to be quiet.

That got a small laugh out of Jarrod; he just happened to agree wholeheartedly.

~oOo~

While most of the deaf students ran around the school, playing tag, Tabitha sat under a tree near the dormitory. She wore a long silver necklace with a small blue butterfly; it had arrived the day before. She was holding the butterfly part in her hands while letting her mind wander back to the day Elizabeth had showed her the piece of jewelry.

'_Don't ask me to explain the feelings that have been coming to me, because I don't understand them myself." _Her mother's voice rang in her ears_. "All I can tell you is that, if, some day, I give this to you-or send it to you-it will be a sign to you that things are not as they appear. Only," Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. "Promise me, you won't tell anyone of this conversation. Just keep the necklace as a reminder of this conversation, and that I WILL explain as soon as I can. It might be days, weeks, months or-heaven forbid-even years, you WILL be told everything." _

"Your mother married Mr. Barkley…their stagecoach…you will continue living here…" The Dean's words repeated themselves. "I will stay quiet, Mama Elizabeth only, when we see each other again-it better be good!" Tabitha stood up and went to join her new friends in their games.

Epilogue Part One to Follow


	34. Epilogue Part One

Chapter Epilogue One

A/N Thanks to all who stuck with the story, for the comments and gold nuggets. I had someone question Cass's hatred of all the Barkleys, especially since Nick stopped Jarrod from killing him. The explanation is in Part Two of this epilogue.

A/N Never thought I'd do a two part epilogue only this one was simply too long.

As the Stockton train station came into view, Jarrod couldn't help but smile and look at the letters he held in his right hand, one from his mother and one from Nick, along with a telegram that was in his left one. Since his 'death', his 'lost brother' had been living on a ranch in Wyoming under the assumed name of Jonathon Gyver-that was something all but Audra had learned when they'd received the first of many letters from Nick. Ten years, ten long years of simply writing to his hot tempered brother-writing his alias on the envelope in order to keep their secret- and slipping in a quiet visit once a year. Those first few letters and the first quiet visit had been used to iron out any ill feelings that had ever existed.

Now, finally, Nick was going to be on the Barkley ranch again. Of course, Elizabeth-who had regained her eyesight within a few months after being grazed by the bullet- and their children would be with him. He then looked at the telegram that had started it all. It was from Tyler Rice, a friend of his who had kept his eyes and ears wide open at the request of Jarrod, Heath and Victoria-who had indeed given Jarrod and Heath an earful when she'd learned the truth (Silas had given them a piece of his mind as well, though he'd assured them he understood).

He could still see himself in his office two weeks ago. His secretary had brought in the telegram. He'd opened it and felt a ray of emotion as he read the six short words Tyler had sent. 'Cass Hyatt died in prison yesterday'. Jarrod had wasted no time in confirming the message and then sending a message to Nick. He would have continued dwelling on the time only his train had stopped, and he needed to get off.

Jarrod wasn't surprised when he stepped off the train and headed for his office only to have friends of the family, along with others, approach him. One after another, they started rattling off statements and questions.

"I heard Nick is alive! Is that true?" "I heard he and his bride were rescued by a captain on a ship but, due to his tight schedule, the captain had no choice but to have two extra passengers for quite awhile. Where have they been all this time? Why haven't they contacted you before now?" "I heard they're on the ranch." "I heard…." Jarrod didn't even try to reply to any of the statements or questions until Fred, who had just recently retired, stepped out of the sheriff's office. Fred's nephew was the new sheriff, and his uncle had been visiting him.

"If you'd all back off and give Jarrod some breathing room, we might get some answers!" Fred snapped just as loud as he had in the past. Instant silence was the result.

Fred, who still remembered the memorial service held ten years before for Nick and the bride no one had ever met, looked Jarrod in the eye.  
"Is it true? Are Nick and his wife alive?"

Jarrod nodded. "Yes, he and Elizabeth are very much alive. They, their four children, along with their deaf stepdaughter and her fiancé arrived at the house late last night. At least, they were supposed to. As you know, I've been in San Francisco and wasn't supposed to be home until next week." Even as he spoke the words he thought on his only sister. As much as she'd matured through the years, she still didn't keep a secret very well. For that reason, she'd been led to believe that Jonathon Gyver was simply a good friend Heath and Jarrod had made when 'they'd had a business matter to take care of in Wyoming'. For that reason, she'd never pushed to go on the yearly trips that Jarrod and Heath, or Jarrod and Victoria would make. He could only imagine what Audra's reaction had been.

Fred started beaming. He'd liked Nick a lot -even if he had been loud and obnoxious; the day he'd had to tell Nick's family about the stagecoach wreck had been one of the worst days of his life. He couldn't help but wonder if time had changed Nick in those areas. "You know, you're going to be getting a lot of visitors to the ranch. Ones who will want answers."

Jarrod beamed from ear to ear. "From what Mother said in her letter, she's planning on a huge party on Saturday. I expect to see you there. When it comes to questions, as far as Mother and I are concerned, Nick can satisfy everyone's curiosity at that time. Now," he put his hat on his head, "if you don't mind, I'm going to the livery stable, get my horse which Heath promised would be waiting for me, and then going straight home."

Fred grinned and moved out of Jarrod's way. "Tell Nick hi, and that I'm eager to finally meet his wife and children. See all of you on Saturday."

Jarrod wasted no time in getting his horse and going straight to the ranch -even if it meant doing his best to politely push aside any other questions that came his way. By the time he reached the ranch, he could see Nick's children playing with Heath's three children; the blond haired cowboy had married *Sharon Callahan two years after Nick's "death". Jarrod suspected his own wife (he'd remarried a woman by the name of Laura Hill Jameson five years ago) children, along with Heath and Sharon were inside visiting his mother. His marriage had given him four step-children. Since he and his wife had been blessed with three children of their own, they had seven children in their home. Though, that would change once his two stepdaughters (twins) and stepson had their weddings-they were all to be married in the next few months.

Jarrod wasn't surprised to see Audra and Will Marvin walk out of the house. The couple had married four years ago, but had not been blessed with children yet. As he drew even closer to the house, Jarrod was surprised to see Eugene step out of the house as well. The good doctor had never married and was, as far as Jarrod knew, living in Europe. It didn't really matter. Jarrod was excited that, after ten years, they were actually going to have the whole family together for a few days.

"Jarrod!" Nick yelled as he and McColl walked out of the barn. Jarrod whirled around and hurried over to Nick-embracing him with all he had. "We were just talking about you. Wondered when you'd make it back here, thought that business you had to deal with might keep you away for a few more days."

Laughter filled his eyes as Elizabeth, who had left the house to find her husband, walked up beside Nick. "And miss listening to you explaining your miraculous reappearance to our friends after all these years? Not on your life!" That caused McColl and Elizabeth, who had already offered to be the one to give any sort of explanation only to be told by Nick to leave it to him, to start laughing.

Elizabeth and McColl walked away. Elizabeth due to fact that one of the children had called out to her-saying Tabitha needed her; McColl because he had other things to do. When the two had left, Nick looked at Jarrod and grow serious. "I am sorry Elizabeth and I felt it was necessary to listen to Cliff and do what we did, and that you were pulled into the deception as all. It couldn't have been easy for all of you to keep quiet, especially to Audra." Nick rubbed his ear as if to convey just how much yelling Audra had done, though there was also a small grin on his face too. "I wish we could have figured something more than sending letters under assumed names to you as well. It's just that when the rest of you started getting married, and all of us started having children…." His voice trailed off.

Jarrod grasped his brother's upper arm, a look of understanding in his eyes. "Children talk and none us knew who-like Tabitha-could keep quiet and who wouldn't. None of us could risk that. Right or wrong," he glanced towards the house where Tabitha and Elizabeth were signing to each other, "I'm glad Cass didn't live to a ripe old age."

"Me too," Nick then scratched the back of his neck. "That party Mother's planning, you sure you don't want to be the 'guest speaker'?" There was laughter in his eyes as he asked the question.

Jarrod's eyes mirrored the laughter-as a grin as huge as the Pacific Ocean spread over his face. "No way, dear brother! The privilege of facing our friends with this escapade of yours is yours to keep, and yours alone!"

"Thanks," Nick's voice had the sound of a bit of sarcasm in it, though his eyes were laughing. He then grew serious. "You know, we're going to have to talk to Audra, you and I that is. She's still pretty upset…at both of us."

Jarrod didn't have to ask why he and Nick were both in the hot seat. "Guess she didn't appreciate finding out I insisted that she be kept in the dark."

"Nope," Nick couldn't help but grin just a little. "Let's not worry about it right now though, we need to get washed up before Mother starts hollering."

Jarrod said nothing. When he agreed, why should he?

A/N *Sharon Callahan is from the episode The Brawlers.


	35. Epilogue Part Two-THE END

Epilogue Part Two

The music from the living room floated out through the door, following Nick and Jarrod around the house into the back garden. They could see Audra sitting on the bench their mother and father had set underneath the tree they'd planted when their home was first built. Now it was the largest tree in the garden.

"Please," Jarrod put his arm on Nick's arm, "let me go first."

Since Audra had already given Nick an earful, he sat down on an old tree stump Heath and McColl were talking about removing. He then watched as Jarrod walked over and sat down by their sister. From where he sat Nick could have - if he'd wanted to - strained to hear what was being said. As it was, he simply let his mind wander over the past and waited.

For Jarrod's part, he said nothing at first. He knew how angry Audra still was. Slowly, he turned his head slightly. "Was I wrong?"

The question caught Audra off guard, and she finally turned to look at Jarrod. Her first thought was that he was asking if he was wrong not to tell her. Only, just as she started to open her mouth, she realized what he was really asking. Had he been wrong to think that she'd let facts slip sooner or later? That's what he was really asking. "You could have given me a chance." Audra spoke quietly…as if she already knew what her eldest brother would ask.

"Could we?" Jarrod laid his hand on her shoulder. "Yes, you have matured a lot, and I mean A LOT, in these past ten years only back then?" His eyes begged her to truly understand. "We had to keep to keep this matter quiet. Cass would have found a way to end someone's life." He went on to shock her by confessing he'd been to the prison shortly after Nick's "death". "I had a client there that wanted to talk to me." Jarrod began.

_"I thought I was going to talk to my client in one of the rooms you have for visitors." Jarrod stood in the warden's office, amazed to hear they were bringing his client to him._

_"We were only," the warden paused, "look, you have my condolences on the loss of your brother; however,one of the guards played stupid. He mentioned what he'd read concerning the accident… and did it where Cass Hyatt could hear. The man nearly went crazy. He yelled if Nick and his sister weren't already dead, he'd have found a way to make them pay. I'm not totally convinced he's all the way back with us-as it were. If he even catches a glimpse of you right now, I think he may just go over the edge."_

Jarrod wasn't surprised when Audra's mouth fell open. He glanced over at Nick and then stood up. "So, you see, we couldn't tell you, sis. For that, we really are sorry. Now, please, talk to Nick without yelling at him?"

Audra, stunned to hear of Jarrod's experience in the prison, shook her head. "That doesn't make sense. Why would Cass hate this whole family, especially Nick? I mean, you would have killed him if it hadn't been for Nick. I'd think he'd be grateful for that."

"You're right; a person would think that." Jarrod agreed. "Only, he was not the least bit grateful." He went on to say - after Nick had admitted to him on Jarrod's first trip up to Wyoming- that the idea of faking their deaths came from Cliff, he'd traveled to Blythe Junction. "I asked Cliff that very thing. I told him I didn't understand."

"What did he say?" Audra kept her eyes on Jarrod.

Now it was Jarrod shaking his head slightly. "That man-talking about Cass-was crazy enough to be mad at Nick for saving him. He told Cliff before he went in front of the judge the second time that, if Nick hadn't stopped me, the law would have did what he failed to do. Stupid I know, but since when was that man smart?"

Audra rolled her eyes. "You're right; he was stupid. What about the rest of us? What did we do?"

Jarrod didn't answer for a moment, and then sighed. "Cliff said that he's tried to figure that one out for years. The only thing he's been able to come up with the fact that you're my family. Crazy and unbelievable, you bet it is. Only, since Cass would never say anything on that matter, guessing is all Cliff could do. Now," he glanced towards Nick then back to Audra, "Will you talk to Nick without yelling?"

She nodded, and then watched as Jarrod stood up and left while Nick walked towards her. Soon he was sitting next to her.

"I was loud, wasn't I?" Audra gave her brother an apologetic grin.

"No louder than me, nor louder than I expected." Nick looked around the garden. His mother had told him how much time his sister had spent working in the garden after Fred had stopped by the house and given them the news. "You've done wonders with this place. Never knew you had such a green thumb,"

Audra couldn't help but beam for a moment; it felt good to hear Nick say such a thing. She then said quietly, "It was therapeutic." She covered his hand with hers and grudgingly confessed Jarrod had been right to insist that she be kept in the dark. "As much as I hate to admit it, I would have slipped sooner or later." She then asked the one question she'd feared to ask, once she'd found out Nick was alive and bringing his family to the ranch. "Are you staying?"

Nick didn't answer for a moment. That very subject was something he and Heath had sat on the front porch and discussed at length when Nick had first arrived back at the ranch. Well, they had AFTER Victoria had embraced him for all she was worth. "Elizabeth and I are seriously discussing that one. It's been ten years…" he paused and continued, "Sure, we could sell the ranch in Wyoming. Yes, Heath wants to share ownership of this ranch with me; he'd would love to have me back working along side him..."

"But… it wouldn't be the same." Audra finished the sentence for him when his voice trailed off and he quit speaking.

"No, it wouldn't. Though," He gave her a hug. "We are leaning heavily towards moving back. I miss this family terribly, and we want our children to know their cousins."

"We want you back too." Audra said. Then, just as she saw Victoria poke her head around the corner, Audra stood up. "I think we best get back in to the party." She started to walk towards the house only to turn and smile. "No matter what, Nick, don't go away on my account. I am never going to disown you-maybe slap you-but that's it."

Nick chuckled and followed his sister back into the house. Soon Audra was watching as her hot temped brother was dancing with his wife and visiting with his family, along with their friends. For the first time in years, she felt as if the black cloud that had been hanging over her had been lifted. Four months later she wrote in her journal…_I have not been this excited for a long time. Not only did the doctor tell Will and I that we're finally going to be parents, but Nick and his family moved back to the ranch today! It's going to be grand seeing our child grow up around __**all**__ his, or her, cousins!_


End file.
